Venganza
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Strongest Pair] FINAL PUBLICADO!, Perdón por hacerles esperar mucho pero ya está listo , Por fin, ... me das lo que me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Venganza**

**Pareja:** Syusuke / Tezuka

**Autora**: Tsubame Gaeishi

**Advertencia**s: Yaoi, Angst, Lemon. En otras palabras, SADISMO XD.

------

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el cristal de la ventana, afuera, el cielo estaba vestido de un color gris intenso y demasiado oscuro, la lluvia hacia que la melodiosa caída de las gotas de agua fuera lo único que se escuchara en esa pequeña sala, sus ojos estaban fijos a través de ese cristal, mirando como el agua acariciaba y hacia caminos impredecibles sobre el fino vidrio de aquella ventana.

El reflejo de su rostro era nítido, sus ojos de color azul océano estaban con una expresión extraña, parecía que denotara tristeza, dolor, decepción, angustia, rencor, ira, depresión... todo estaba mezclado en esos ojos de color azul oscuro, mientras sus orbes brillaban de manera tan poco normal que quería fundirse con las gotas de agua, su rostro estaba pasible, tan solo sus labios formaban una línea recta, sus cejas estaban en una posición desconcertante, no se sabia si su gesto era de frustración o enojo.

Definitivamente, estaba hecho un caos su rostro, que era un poco el reflejo de lo que dentro de él se encontraba, todo eso que se veía en sus ojos, en sus cejas, en el puente de la nariz, en esos labios, y en esas pequeñas gotas, que celosas, intentaron dibujar los mismos caminos que hacían las gotas de lluvia en el cristal, pero en las suaves y blancas mejillas del chico castaño.

Su cabello estaba empapado, algunos flecos se adherían a su frente, otros más a sus patillas, unos más a su quijada, sus ojos de pronto se vieron perdidos...

Aun lo recordaba, como estaban ahí, parados en medio de las canchas del club de tenis y la lluvia comenzaba a bañarlos gentilmente, eran gotas tan suaves que parecían solo acariciarles suavemente, estaban juntos, abrazados, dándose calor...

Aun podía sentirlo...

**-FLASH BACK-**

Sus manos estaban posadas delicadamente en su pecho, mientras que su cabeza se recargaba en el hombro del más alto quien lo rodeaba delicada y cuidadosamente de la cintura, atrayéndole hacia si en un acto por reflejo y de cariño, el castaño menor estaba sonriente con los ojos cerrados, mientras se repegaba más a él, sus manos comenzaron a hacer una serie de caricias tan suaves y gentiles que estaban libres de algún deseo o intento oculto.

El mayor, cerró los ojos para apretar un poco más el abrazo, sus manos estaban acariciando lentamente la espalda baja del menor, y su mentón se recargaba en el cabello empapado del castaño menor.

-Syusuke...

-Dime...

-¿Por qué...?

-¿Por qué, que?

-¿Por qué te dejas ganar tan fácilmente por mi?...

-Me superas en todos los aspectos, eres el mejor en todo, jugando en la cancha, abrazándome bajo la lluvia, y hasta besándome con suavidad...

-Syusuke... –suspiró suavemente para depositar un suave beso en la frente del menor, mientras lo repegaba más a él.

-Tezuka...

-Dime...

-Dime que me quieres...

-...-

El silencio se apodero de ambos, el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos de océano sabia a la perfección de que al Capitán le costaba declarar abiertamente sus pasiones y sentimientos, si bien él le conocía al grado de saber que pensaba con solo ver sus ojos, también quería escucharlo, era aquella estúpida necesidad humana de escuchar que eres querido, que eres deseado...

-Dímelo...

-...

El silencio de nuevo... de nuevo aquel incomodo susurro tan callado que no se escuchaba, sabia que sus ojos le suplicaban vagamente que no le hiciera eso, pero... Syusuke quería escucharlo, necesitaba hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, escuchar de sus labios tan solo dos palabras.

"TE QUIERO"

No pedía más, no era una cosa del otro mundo, ¿cierto?... era tan fácil, el mismo se lo había dicho muchas veces, incluso cuando hubo aquella declaración un tanto absurda de ambos, se lo había dicho suavemente contra su oído, pero jamás había escuchado algo de respuesta, no... nunca lo había hecho.

Ya era hora de escucharlo aunque fuera una sola vez, pero conocía al Capitán, y aunque muchas veces ya lo había perdonado por semejante simpleza y estupidez, quería escucharlo una sola vez, solo una vez...

... solo una vez...

-Tezuka... por favor...

-... tenemos que irnos, la lluvia nos hará daño...

El castaño mayor soltó la cintura del menor, al parecer su mirada suplicante no había hecho efecto esta vez sobre el prodigio de su equipo, y aunque sentía las palabras, para él se le hacia absurdo repetirlas, para él, decir muchas veces una sola cosa, comienza a perder el verdadero sentido de lo que se refiere, el verdadero significado se va a la nada, y esa frase, o esa palabra, termina siendo eso, nada.

Con el ceño fruncido, Tezuka se dirigió a los vestidores para adentrarse en ellos, dejando con muchos sentimientos encontrados a Syusuke que lo seguía con la mirada desde el centro de la cancha aun debajo de la lluvia, sus ojos estaban de una forma imposible de descifrar, solo estaban clavados en aquella espalda que ahora se perdía detrás de la puerta verde que cerraba los vestidores del club.

**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**

Sus ojos seguían fijos en aquel reflejo que era su rostro, y aunque realmente no se miraba a si mismo, sabia que su reflejo daba a entender lo que sentía, o de cierta forma, algo proporcional a lo que estaba pasando dentro de si.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, su cuerpo estaba tapando la única posible entrada de luz, y aunque afuera estaba también en completa oscuridad gracias a los nubarrones grisáceos, un poco de luz del día se podía colar entre las nubes y llegar a su habitación, pero no... el no quería ver la luz, no por ahora.

Su mano se fue elevando gradualmente, lento, suave, un movimiento con grácil facilidad para llegar a aquella superficie de cristal que ahora estaba fría, obviando la temperatura externa de su casa, y frunciendo aun el ceño, se dio cuenta de que tomaba demasiado en cuenta algo que era tonto, pero...

Era la necesidad de escucharlo de sus labios aunque sea una sola vez.

¿O es acaso que solo está jugando con él?

¿Se satisfacía con su cuerpo, con sus labios, con sus caricias y cariños, y entregaba algo igual solo para no sentirse vació ni solo?

¿Acaso era solo el juguete de Tezuka Kunimitsu?

Cerró los ojos un segundo, un segundo que bastó para que otro recuerdo asaltara su mente, el recuerdo de saber que Tezuka no era la máscara firme, o esa presencia imponente que lograba dominar a todo el equipo, no, Tezuka era pasión, entrega, armonía, dedicación...

En todos los aspectos...

**-FLASH BACK-**

-15-0

El pelota había caído detrás de Syusuke, tomándolo desprevenido a ese movimiento que el Capitán había hecho, un punto más le había anotado, y él, solo había podido ganar 2 juegos de 5 que ya llevaban.

El prodigio sonrió de manera complacida, le divertía jugar con Tezuka, ya que definitivamente tenia que esforzarse al grado de querer vencerlo, deseaba vencerlo en cualquiera de las actividades que compartía con él, deseaba vencerlo aunque fuera una sola vez, solo una...

El Capitán volvió a la línea de saque para comenzar a rebotar la pelota haciendo que el prodigio tomara posición en su cancha, esperando con una sonrisa aquel saque.

El servicio llegó como siempre, con potencia y preescisión, Syusuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de devolverlo de la mejor manera posible y mandarla al lado contrario de Tezuka, sin embargo, la pelota dio una curva improvisada para caer frente a Tezuka.

-¡T-Tezuka Zone! –dijo alarmado Syusuke mientras abría los ojos en exceso, estaba en problemas.

Se comenzó un peloteo de ambos, las pelotas de Syusuke eran atrapadas dentro del Tezuka Zone, y los golpes certeros de Tezuka estaban acabando con la resistencia y el partido, definitivamente Syusuke estaba sumergido en la famosa técnica de su Capitán y no podía romperlo, por más que lo intentara no lo lograba.

-Demonios...-susurró suavemente, restando una de las pelotas que llegaba en uno de sus lados, para después regresar a su posición.

Tezuka se preparó de manera a que su raqueta quedara en su hombro derecho, su cuerpo girado a tres cuartos, su mirada fija en la pelota.

-Aquí viene... –susurró Inui que se arreglaba las gafas mientras que los demás titulares estaban serios.

El golpe final de Tezuka: Zero Shiki Drop Shot.

La pelota cayo cerca de la red y regreso en un inesperado giro para quedar al ras de la red, mientras Syusuke se quedaba parado mirando aquella pelota amarilla que parecía burlarse de su cruel derrota frente a Tezuka.

De nuevo había sido vencido por aquel hombre de semblante serio y presencia imponente, una vez más sucumbido ante el poderoso Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-Juego y Partido para Tezuka. 6 – 2

Sonriendo como siempre, tragándose el mal sabor amargo de una derrota, se acercó lo que quedaba a la red, dos pasos solamente, y después de eso, espero a que Tezuka le imitara, y quedando de frente, se dieron las manos.

Syusuke abrió los ojos.

-Vaya, nunca puedo ganarte...

Tezuka no contestó, simplemente se limito a verle y después de soltar su mano, se giró hacia las rejas, donde todos estaban parados, esperando.

-Las practicas de hoy terminaron, pueden irse...

Su voz, imponente como siempre, Syusuke volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sonrió.

**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**

Esa pasión que demostraba cuando jugaba, la entrega con que iba por cada pelota, la insistencia y poderío que demostraba al golpearla de regreso, la impaciencia de querer ganar de manera rápida y fácil, definitivamente Tezuka era como todos los del equipo, era Tenaz como Inui, valiente como Ryoma, por demás obstinado como Kaoru, fácil de molestar como lo era Momoshiro, infantil y tierno como Eiji, calculador como Oishi, y preocupado por todos.

Y... ¿Cuál era la semejanza entre ellos dos?...

Ciertamente no se la imaginaba, o talvez si.

El reflejo del cristal mostró como su miraba se ocultaba bajo el fleco castaño que comenzaba a secarse lentamente, oscureciendo la parte de los ojos, sus labios estaban aun en esa pasividad que pronto dejó de ser la misa.

Había sonreía tan suavemente que parecía que esa sonrisa era un reflejo ficticio provocado por la deformación del reflejo de las gotas de agua, pero ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que se formaba, que estaba naciendo, una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa llena de todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Hmm... Tezuka... –susurró suavemente con esa sonrisa que se ensanchó aun más para después de eso, subir la mirada y que se viera de nuevo ese reflejo, pero ahora, sus ojos azules océano destellaban de una forma por demás maléfica, parecía que estaba maquinando algo grave, algo que parecía safrtisfacerlo en su más interno deseo.

Destrozar.

Ver sufrir.

Despegó su mano del vidrio para mirar afuera de manera atenta, la lluvia seguía cayendo de manera torrencial, parecía un suicidio el salir en ese estado del tiempo y más si se hacia en la forma que él se encontraba.

La camiseta de titular de SEIGAKU, con la chamarra sobre sus hombros abierta, el pantalón completamente empapado, haciendo más oscuro el color azul del que era hecho, sus manos colgando ahora a sus costados, su cabello aun húmedo, y aunque ya se estaba secando, podía verse las huellas de que había sido sometido a una lluvia torrencial.

Salir en ese estado a la calle sin paraguas era definitivamente un suicidio que... decidió hacer.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la salida de su casa, pasó por la sala donde sus hermanos lo miraron pasar extrañados, más ninguno dijo nada, ciertamente hasta a ellos les intimidaba aquella mirada que traía pintada en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Yuuta concluyó de que definitivamente ni en el partido contra Mizuki, es más ni contra Kirihara había tenido esa expresión, cada día su hermano le daba más y más miedo, parecía que en verdad lo que se rumoraba de él se hacia cierto a cada instante que le conocía mejor.

-Aniki... –susurró suavemente para después escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

En la puerta principal de la casa, estaba detenido bajo el techo que esta tenia, sus ojos estaban clavados en la acera, el firme pavimento que recubría las calles, aquel gris que hacia combinación con el gris del cielo, sonriendo como hace un momento, dio un paso para después comenzar a caminar debajo de la lluvia.

Las gotas de agua caían por su hermoso rostro, enmarcándolo despacio, delineando sus curvas, mientras su cabello castaño se relamía hacia la forma de su cabeza y el contorno de su rostro, parecía que ahora si, un asesino estaba formándose dentro de Syusuke, un verdadero psicópata que estaba dañado en su más intimo orgullo e iba por la vengaza dispuesto a matar.

Sus pasos eran lentos y el sonido de estos contra el suelo y los charcos, era opacado por la armoniosa melodía de las gotas chocar contra el suelo, sus ojos permanecían abiertos con esa mirada afilada, llena de algo que era combinación de todo, sus manos se balanceaban a sus costados, dándole el impulso para cada paso.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó para darse cuenta que había llegado a la calle que esperaba encontrar, la calle donde estaba situada la casa de Tezuka.

Se detuvo en la esquina para ver hacia el lado opuesto de donde era su destino, y dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba nadie, solo sonrió complacido para dirigir ahora su mirada a una casa de fachada antigua que estaba en el centro de la cuadra, era la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo.

-... hmm... –su sonrisa se ensanchó para comenzar a caminar con sus ojos clavados en la puerta de madera, sus pasos eran seguros más no apresurados, sus manos se balanceaban de manera armoniosa con todo su cuerpo, para después llegar a la puerta y mirar el letrero de la puerta.

-Familia Tezuka...-dijo para subir su mano a acariciar las letras y después de eso cerrar el puño y golpear algo fuerte el apellido.

"TEZUKA".

Devolvió su careta angelical como era costumbre para tocar el timbre de la manera más tranquila, debía de estar calmado como siempre, si la familia del susodicho Capitán estaba en casa, talvez la venganza tendría que esperar.

La puerta se abrió para dar pasos a unos ojos de color chocolate detrás de un par de cristales que le miraban curioso. Su rostro estaba con sumo cuidado en esa mascara que el mismo sabia que no era cierta, y sonriéndole como si nada pasó, saludó de forma cordial.

-Hola... ¿me dejas pasar?... estoy empapado...

-Syusuke, ¿qué haces aquí?...

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte?

-Pero esta lloviendo muy fuerte...

-Bueno, si no quieres recibirme me puedo volver a casa, al fin ya estoy empapado...

-... pasa...

-¿Perdón?

-Pasa... –le tomó del brazo para jalarlo delicadamente hacia dentro y hacer que se quitara la chamarra y el pantalón, quedando en el pantalón corto de color blanco y la camiseta de regular, obligándole también a que se quitara los tenis y los calcetines blancos.

Syusuke sonreía complacido por las atenciones del Capitán y su pareja mientras que planeaba la idea de cómo seguir con su plan sin caer en la ensoñación de aquellas fingidas atenciones.

Tezuka le dio un chocolate caliente y le presto algo de ropa que le quedaba un poco más grande de lo que le hubiese gustado, un suéter de color negro tejido a mano y un pantalón de pans gris que le quedaba largo, suspirando no dijo más.

-¿A que debo tu visita?

-¿No puedo visitar a mi pareja?... oh, lo siento, ¿no está tu familia?

-No, no está, hablaron hace rato, se quedarán allá hasta que la lluvia aminore, al parecer la carretera está muy afectada y no se puede conducir con seguridad.

-Vaya... entonces ¿puedo quedarme?

-... –lo pensó un segundo- ... habla a tu casa...

-¿Me prestas el teléfono?

-Ya sabes donde está...

Dijo para levantarse del sillón e ir a la cocina y comenzar a preparar algo para cenar, si bien cuando estaba solo no tenia ganas de comer nada, ahora que estaba con su novio, debía de hacer algo para que comiera, seguro no había comido nada.

Syusuke se acercó al otro sillón y tomo el telefono inalámbrico para marcar el numero de su casa.

-Si?... Hermana soy yo, Syusuke... aja... en casa de Tezuka... jejeje comencé a sentirme mal y era el lugar más cercano... si... no. No creo llegar... para eso hablaba, al parecer la lluvia empeoró y no creo poder regresar a casa...si, de hecho, no hay problema, él me lo pidió... si, si, dile a Yuuta que no se enoje... hasta aquí oigo sus gritos... tranquila... estaré bien... jajajaja Hermanita, no creo que suceda más de lo que estás pensando... o quien sabe...-su mirada se clavo en la puerta de la cocina- ... si si, nos vemos mañana después de las practicas, me iré desde aquí a clases con Tezuka... no hay problema por eso... aja... el uniforme?... hermanita, venia con el pans del equipo, no habrá problema... si, tranquila hermanita... aja... si, buenas noches... si, si... adiós.

Terminó la llamada para suspirar y acomodarse en el sillón y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ¿en verdad debía de hacer eso?... frunció el ceño para después de eso llevarse una mano al rostro, tallándose los ojos.

Tezuka se asomó por la cocina, parado en la puerta de esta, le miró fijamente.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-¿Ah?

-Que si te preocupa algo...

-No, no es nada... –le mostró la sonrisa de siempre.

Tezuka se regresó a sus deberes mientras que Syusuke se estiraba y después de eso se levantaba para caminar a la cocina y recargarse en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos con sus ojos abiertos y esa sonrisa que más que confianza te daba a entender de que algo planeaba.

-¿Dónde me mandarás a dormir esta noche?

-El cuarto de huéspedes está listo... solo te...

-Quiero dormir contigo... –soltó de pronto, Tezuka se giró a verlo.

-... si quieres...- Syusuke de una forma se alegró por otra le pareció extraño.

¿Acaso Tezuka tenia cargo de conciencia por lo de hace un rato?

Tezuka salió de la cocina para servir una cena suave, era un poco de té para el castaño menor y café para él mismo y un poco de pan dulce, no era nada fuerte, ligero para pasar solo la noche sin hambre.

La cena fue silenciosa, ciertamente Syusuke a veces agradecía que Tezuka no fuera un parlanchín, si no que fuera callado, serio, reservado, pero como dolía que hasta a veces con él se colocaba esa máscara de arrogancia, frialdad que le exasperaba, que le dolía... ¿acaso no eran ellos pareja desde aquel día?

¿Acaso Tezuka solo jugaba?...

Esa pregunta era la que estaba rondando por su mente mientras masticaba elegantemente el pedazo de pan que acababa de morder, y su mano estaba sosteniendo su taza de té, al terminar solo suspiro y se dejó echar hacia atrás.

-Definitivamente haces un té delicioso... te raptaré para que me hagas té en las noches... –dijo divertido a lo que Tezuka solo ablandó su semblante y se levantó sin decir nada tomando las cosas de la cena y dirigirse a la cocina, dejando todo pulcramente arreglado.

Al salir se le quedó mirando para acercarse por detrás pero fue sorprendido ya que Syusuke al sentirlo tan cerca, se levantó de su asiento algo abruptamente y girándose, le sonrió con los ojos cerrados para caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Kunimitsu... tengo sueño... ¿nos podemos ir a dormir ya?

Tezuka lo miró con algo de recelo para después de eso, acomodar la silla donde antes había estado el castaño menor y le siguió para subir detrás de él las escaleras llegando a su recamara, la cual fue abierta por el menor de los dos, dejando ver esa habitación tan bien arreglada y todo debidamente en su lugar.

-_"Nunca dejas algo fuera de su sitio, ¿ne Tezuka?_ – Pensó

Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama para dejarse caer bocabajo en uno de los costados de esta, donde ya había escogido su lugar, el lado izquierdo de la cama, y aunque sabia que era el lugar donde Tezuka siempre dormía, no le importó, simplemente se acomodó para abrazar la almohada y darse cuenta que le embriagaba el aroma del dueño del sitio, ciertamente le enloquecía saber que solo él podía tener al Capitán en sus brazos, sentir sus besos ... nada más él... ¿verdad?

Celos absurdos comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, sin en cambio, negando suavemente se deshizo de esos pensamientos y esas sensaciones que afectarían a su plan perfecto, no se dio cuenta a que hora, Tezuka ya se había cambiado de ropa y ya se había acostado a su lado, dándole la cara, y acomodándose se dijo a si mismo, se pidió que la vengaza comenzara mañana, que ahora solo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

Sin embargo, una mano suavemente se posó en su rostro, le estaba delineando el contorno de esta para bajar a su hombro y pasar a su costado, sus mejillas se tiñeron cuando aquel dedo llegó a su cadera y se detuvo ahí para sentir la mano completamente posada en esa zona, esa mano era fuerte, era grande pero era delicada en la forma de acariciar, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más ya que sabia que Tezuka lo miraba entre la oscuridad.

Sentía sus orbes cafés oscuro sobre su cuerpo, su rostro... sus labios.

No se dio cuenta cuando Tezuka se había repegado a él y lo había tomado firmemente de su cadera acercándolo más a él y haciendo que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran mutuamente, sintiendo cálida la respiración del otro en su rostro, su otra mano buscaba lentamente la otra de Syusuke para entrelazar sus dedos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

Sus labios fueron atrapados de pronto con otros que exigían atención y respuesta, la cual fue dada inmediatamente, la mano libre de Syusuke envolvió la nuca del castaño mayor para atraerlo a él y girarse en la cama, acomodándose, posando su espalda sobre el colchón, jalando al otro castaño sobre sí, el cual no tardo en acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, posando su mano aun en su cadera, pero ahora de forma más provocativa, y su mano entrelazada afrentándola más.

La mano de Syusuke bajó por la espalda de Tezuka para llegar a la mitad de esta y comenzar a jalar la tela de la pijama del Capitán para subirla al grado de dejar la espalda descubierta, quería tocarlo, sentirlo, desearlo, aun más de lo que ya lo hacía, quería amarlo, perdonarlo una vez más.

Tezuka se despegó un instante para verlo, y darle la oportunidad de deshacerse de esa prenda molesta, la cual desapareció gracias a la mano suave y ágil del prodigio del equipo, sintiendo así, con su mano abierta el pecho del Capitán, tenia los músculos algo marcados, nada exagerado, todo estaba bien, en su lugar, dándole aquel toque sensual y firme que siempre tendría Tezuka Kunimitsu, de nuevo los labios de Tezuka ocuparon los suyos, para bajar lentamente por la quijada al cuello de este dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en el camino.

Los labios de Tezuka, chocaron con el tejido en color negro y frunció el ceño de manera molesta, Syusuke sonrió divertido.

-Nunca te gusta perder...

Susurró pero no recibió contestación más que un beso exigente que le hizo callar cualquier otro comentario, mientras las manos expertas del Capitán estaban infiltrándose debajo del suéter, ya había soltado la cadera y la otra mano del castaño, y sintiéndose libre, comenzó a explorar el pecho y los costados del menor que yacía debajo de él.

Sus manos agradecían el acto de sentir esa piel tan suave y delicada, puramente virginal ante sus toques, bien sabia que Syusuke era virgen en todos los aspectos, y que él era el primero en todo ese tipo de cosas, y también Syusuke era el primero en todo dentro de él mismo, que le despertaba esos deseos, sin embargo... algo no estaba bien.

Subió lentamente el suéter para deshacerse de él sacándolo por la cabeza del menor, para mirarlo, estaba con el torso desnudo y con los ojos clavados en los suyos, exigía aun más atenciones y reclamaba y amenazaba de que no se detuviera en ese momento, aunque de pronto, le aprecio que vio unos ojos verdes en lugar de ver unos de color azul océano.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se acercó llevado por esa vaga ilusión para apoderarse de esos labios de manera posesiva, una vez más, Tezuka le demostraba a Syusuke lo posesivo y apasionado que podría llegar a ser, le encantaba la idea de saberse de él en muchos aspectos, de ser vencido por él en todas las formas, de que él le poseyera una y otra vez como Capitán, amigo, compañero y ahora... amante.

Las manos del castaño menor se acoplaron a su cuerpo, delineando los músculos de la espalda del Capitán mientras que este suspiraba contra el cuello sonrosado del otro, definitivamente esas manos eran delicadas, suaves y sabían donde tocar, de pronto, sus manos bajaron a las caderas de su prisionero una vez más, pegando su cuerpo al de él, logrando sacar un gemido de los labios del menor con aquel acto.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras comenzaba una suave fricción entre sus cuerpos, el pecho suavemente se acariciaba mutuamente contra el otro desnudo, sus piernas ahora también descubiertas, también estaban acariciándoles lentamente, y donde más fricción se sentía, donde parecía que el calor los consumía, era la una zona donde las telas aun no desaparecían.

Syusuke estaba sonrojado, sus manos estaban aferradas a la espalda de Tezuka, mientras respondía a aquellos movimientos de caderas que comenzaban a hacerle perder la razón lentamente, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir suaves gemidos y leves jadeos contra el oído de Tezuka quien lo resentía y hacia más fuerte cada fricción.

Las manos de Tezuka no se mantuvieron para nada quietas, se deslizaron hacia arriba para llegar al borde de la ropa interior del castaño menor, y comenzar a deslizarla hacia abajo, acariciando lentamente con aquel acto, la piel de esa zona parecía más tentadora y suave que la demás de todo el cuerpo, y sentía la necesidad de tocar hasta el ultimo centímetro de aquella hermosa piel.

La ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Syusuke fue removida dejándole totalmente desnudo, las fricciones eran cada vez más acentuadas mientras que Tezuka ya no soportaba más, quería hacer suyo ese cuerpo, marcarlo como suyo y de nadie más quería ver el brillo del deseo en esos ojos que en ese momento le parecían verdes y que brillaban solo para él.

Las manos de Syusuke parecían haber leído la mente del otro castaño al cual estaban aferradas y bajaron lentamente por la espalda para llegar al borde de la ultima prenda de Tezuka y comenzar a bajarla lentamente acariciando con esto el trasero del Capitán el cual se sonrojó pero mordió y besó gentilmente el hombro de su amante, dándole a entender que lo hiciera, que siguiera.

Ahora, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, sus cuerpos estaban en un total contacto que parecía incendiarles la piel, las manos del castaño menor volvieron a subir a la espalda del mayor para aferrarse de nuevo a esta, mientras que las manos del mayor se aferraban a la cadera de su prisionera, comenzando de nuevo aquel vaivén de roces que ahora hacia que ambos cuerpos se quemaran entre si.

Syusuke aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos mientras se escondía en el cuello de Tezuka, mientras este, jadeaba contra el oído del menor, acelerando y profundizando aquellos movimientos, sintiendo como ahora el sexo de su amante estaba ya completamente erguido y deseoso de más.

No esperando más, se medio incorporó sin querer mucho hacer aquello para después de eso, acercarse a los labios del otro y besarlo entre posesiva, apasionada y locamente llevando una de sus manos a aquel sexo caliente que acariciaba con candentes movimientos, ahogando gemidos en sus labios por parte del otro castaño, las manos de Syusuke no lo habían soltado.

Su mano dejó un momento aquel sexo para bajar a los testículos, los cuales acaricio con delicadeza, jaló pero no con rudeza, estaba extasiando al otro de una manera que le hacia arquear la espalda y enterrarle un poco las uñas, cosa que no le molestaba, sonrió de forma maliciosa, la oscuridad pudo esconder bien aquella sonrisa que el otro, en su mundo de placer, no notó.

La mano bajó un poco más encontrándose con la virginal entrada del otro, y acariciándola aun más hizo que Syusuke rompiera el beso y arqueara la espalda de placer puro mientras que sentía como el dedo que antes acariciaba comenzaba a entrar lentamente sintiendo un poco de incomodidad pero aun así, lleno de un placer infinito.

De pronto, un segundo dedo hizo aparición dentro suyo para hacer que se quejara ahora más incomodo, más no dijo nada y suplico con un beso en los labios que siguiera, que no se detuviera en esos momentos, estaba enloquecido, extasiado, embriagado con las caricias, besos y el aroma de Tezuka en sus sentidos.

Por su parte, el castaño mayor, comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de su cuerpo, dilatándole la entrada para meter un tercero, el cual fue recibido por un gran gemido ronco, pero ahora de placer puro mientras arqueaba la espalda, desprotegiendo su cuello el cual fue atacado por los labios de Tezuka de manera ágil y mordaz, dejando marcas rojas que en la oscura noche no se notarían.

Sacó lentamente los dedos de aquella entrada para después de eso, colocarse entre sus piernas, haciendo que el castaño menor, flexionara sus piernas y se acomodara para verle con los ojos entrecerrados de placer tomándole de los hombros y repegandose a él.

-Hazlo Tezuka... –suplico el castaño menor en su oído de manera sensual, algo que no soportó el Capitán.

La punta de su sexo estaba acariciando su entrada, haciendo que este jadeara despacio, poco a poco se fue hundiendo dentro de él provocando que Syusuke apretara sus hombros con fuerza y se repegar a él con algo de posesión mientras que sollozaba un poco, para sentir como se detenía, aunque estaba completamente dentro estaba quieto, compadeciéndose de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Tezuka rodeo la cintura delgada del castaño menor para atraerlo hacia si y acariciarle la espalda, la estrechez virgen de Syusuke estaba logrando que la poca razón que le quedaba para quedarse quieto y saber que a quien estaba poseyendo era a Syusuke Fuji, se fuera completamente a la nada, terminando por dejarse llevar por la pasión, sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos.

De pronto, unos ojos verdes se le vinieron a la mente y ahí fue donde todo termino rompiéndose, la razón del Capitán desapareció y comenzó a moverse lentamente contra el otro castaño que gimió en dolor y un mínimo placer, ciertamente que sabia que esto debía ser así, jamás había sentido tal dolor y menos de aquella parte de su cuerpo.

El baile de los cuerpos fue acelerando progresivamente mientras que el placer aumentaba en el rostro del castaño menor y la pasión y el deseo, cegaban más y más al Capitán, definitivamente era un baile donde tanto Syusuke como Tezuka estaban disfrutando al máximo, olvidándose por un segundo de el mañana, estaban solo pendientes del ahora, de los movimientos del otro, de los gestos y gemidos de su amante.

Los brazos de Syusuke rodearon el cuello del capitán para atraerlo en un beso en exceso posesivo, quería saber que era de él y de nadie más, que en verdad ese acto era dirigido completamente para él y le perdonaría que no le dijese con palabras que le quería, con este simple acto, le bastaba y le sobraba por el momento.

Las manos de Tezuka se aferraron a las caderas del castaño menor, afianzándose más y más a su cuerpo, dejando marcas en las zonas donde sus dedos se apretaban, y aunque dolían, Syusuke las estaba disfrutando como cada una de las embestidas que Tezuka daba una tras de otra, en un armonioso ritmo que estaba enloqueciéndole más y más...

El placer estaba en su punto más alto, los gemidos de Syusuke eran sonoros y se convertían en cantos y suplicas ante los oídos del Capitán que aceleraba y disminuía la velocidad de manera progresiva, logrando un placer aun mayor para ambos, mientras su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello del menor, besando, mordiendo, succionando, dejando marcas que al momento eran rojas y que no prometían dejar marcas más permanentes.

Estaban completamente ciegos del placer que ambos sentía, y ya no pudo contenerse más, el orgasmo alcanzó al castaño menor mientras arqueaba la espalda y dejaba salir en un grito de enorme placer el nombre de su amante, sus manos afianzadas a su espalda que poco a poco se deslizaron hacia los costados con las uñas enterradas en la suave piel, dejando un camino rojo por donde sus dedos arañaban.

El mayor por su parte, seguía embistiendo cada vez más profundo y gimiendo cada vez más alto, sus manos soltaron la cadera muy marcada de Syusuke para rodear su cintura y repegarse a él, clavó sus dientes en el hombro del menor y apretando su mandíbula, ahogo el gemido prolongado del orgasmo que estaba azotándolo en ese momento, Syusuke gimió por él de dolor y placer de sentirlo dentro de él, de sentirse suyo, y de sentirlo propio.

Los espasmos de placer aun estaban teniendo efecto en ambos cuerpos, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas al grado que jadeaban, sus pechos subían y bajaban apresuradamente, el rostro del Capitán seguía escondido entre el cuello del menor, mientras este le rodeaba el cuello, acercándole hacia él, sonriente, estaba feliz.

Todo lo que había pasado hoy lo había perdonado con tan solo sentir el primer roce de sus pieles, con tan solo escuchar su voz susurrándole su nombre, con tan sola una mirada dura que escondía la pasión de Tezuka, definitivamente ya no había nada que reprochar...

... o eso pensó.

Poco a poco, ambas respiraciones estaban ya de forma natural, de hecho, la del Capitán ya estaba acompasada, daba indicios de que el sueño ya se había apoderado de sus sentidos, y Syusuke, solo giró un segundo su cabeza para verlo, entre las sombras, aun se lograba ver el semblante y el perfil de Tezuka, siempre elegante, siempre perfecto.

Se acercó y le beso delicadamente los labios, no quería despertarlo, pero al parecer, el contacto hizo que se removiera un poco, acomodándose de tal forma que sus labios quedaran completamente unidos, Syusuke sonrió.

De pronto, los labios de Tezuka se abrieron débilmente, dejando salir un susurro que congeló al prodigio...

-Syui... chirou... –

El simple nombre le heló la sangre, sus ojos de afilaron y le dieron ganas de aventar al que ahora tenia sobre de él, quería golpearlo hasta desquitarse y después de eso, ir a matar al dueño de ese nombre...

-Syuichiro Oishi...- susurró con arrogancia y odio, con un rencor digno de un psicópata, de un asesino en cadena listo para atacar.

De pronto, a su mente se le vino aquella reflexión que había tenido frente a la ventana de su cuarto, definitivamente era la mejor manera de vengarse de ambos, en especial de aquel que estaba a su lado, definitivamente se vengaría de la forma más cruel de todos, lo pisotearía al grado de que se hincara a sus pies suplicando que ya lo dejara en paz... que detuviera esa locura...

-... ¿acaso es una locura proclamar venganza?... yo lo dudo... –susurro para cerrar los ojos y sonreír de una forma tan diferente a como lo hacia siempre, era una sonrisa sádica, una sonrisa que en lugar de dar confianza, te helaba hasta las entrañas.

El sueño poco a poco le fue venciendo y sin soltarse de Tezuka, se acomodó para embriagarse con el aroma del Capitán, al fin y al cabo, su venganza no significaba que dejaría de amar a Tezuka así como así, disfrutaría esos momentos con él, y saborearía su venganza lentamente, como así se disfrutan las verdaderas venganzas...

Frías y lentas.

---

El sol comenzaba a dar los buenos días a ese lado del planeta, los rayos de luz se colaban indiscretos por entre las cortinas oscuras de la ventana iluminando lentamente la cama que estaba a su lado, y sobre el colchón y debajo de las sabanas, yacían dos cuerpos aun abrazados.

Unos ojos de color chocolate se abrieron lentamente para enfocar donde estaba, se localizó en su cama, en su cuarto, pero algo estaba fuera de lo normal, y al intentar moverse, unos brazos le detuvieron al sentir como unas manos acariciaban su pecho desnudo.

-... estoy desnudo... –susurró suavemente para girarse y encontrarse con una cara por demás angelical.

El castaño menor, dormía abrazándolo suavemente mientras su rostro se medio hundía en la almohada de color blanco, era una visión por demás celestial, no dudó un segundo en darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, recordando lo que había pasado anoche, y sin que nadie le viese, sin que nadie fuese un verdadero testigo, sonrió de manera suave, casi imperceptible.

Se reacomodó entre esos brazos para volver a cerrar los ojos, quería permanecer unos minutos más así, realmente eran pocas las cosas que le satisfacían así como así, sin embargo su mente comenzó a divagar en muchas cosas, en especial en su pasada pareja, en su ex novio.

Frunció el ceño de manera fastidiosa, realmente el recuerdo de sus ojos verdes, de su sonrisa suave, de sus caricias lentas, de sus cariños tiernos... todo eso le hacia pensar que aun le quería, que aun le esperaba, que aun le amaba, y talvez por eso no podía entregarse de lleno a aquel que ahora lo abrazaba.

Pero él lo sabía, Syuichiro se había enamorado de alguien más, y para que negarlo, en el momento que se lo confesó quiso eliminar a aquel que le robó el corazón, pero...¿quién era él para hacer algo así?...

Nadie.

No, ahora el famoso nombre de Kunimitsu Tezuka no servía de nada, pero se auto convencía de que adoraba al prodigio que le abrazaba, y es que cada que veía esos ojos de color océano se derretía, al sentirlo entre sus brazos, al sentir como se entregaba, quería amarlo plenamente sin la sombra de Oishi en su mente, pero...

... era inútil.

Poco a poco, entre pensamiento y recuerdo, reflexión y regaño mental, los minutos pasaron tortuosamente y el sueño por fin dejó libre al prodigio de SEIGAKU haciendo que se removiera suavemente, emitiendo un quejido de sueño y flojera.

-Dios... que bien dormí... –al sentirse abrazando a alguien, los recuerdos de la noche le regresaron como un flash, al instante, en especial la ultima palabra de Tezuka... o más bien, el ultimo nombre que pronunció antes de quedar totalmente dormido.

Recordó también su venganza y bostezó feliz para estirar los brazos sonriente, sintió de pronto como un cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el suyo y le reclamaba un beso que entregó sin replicar, su venganza... su venganza, comenzaría desde ese momento.

-Buenos días...

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-... abrazándote... aunque prefiero abrazar el osito de felpa que me regaló Eiji, es más cómodo y no se mueve en la noche... –dijo inocentemente debajo de aquel cuerpo, sintiendo como esas orbes de color chocolate se clavaban en sus párpados que estaban cerrados.

Los abrió... abrió sus ojos para regresarle la mirada que hizo que Tezuka se levantara sin decir una palabra más.

-_"Sigue anexándole cosas a la lista Tezuka, disfrutaré haciéndote pagar una por una... solo espera y verás que con Syusuke Fuji no se juega... "_- pensó.

Se levantó para sentarse en la cama y acomodarse la sabana blanca en su cadera, tapando solo lo necesario de su cuerpo, sintiendo como al borde de la cama estaba sentado el Capitán sin moverse, debía seguir el juego de su venganza, quería que sintiera cada cosa, cada herida, que la pagara de la misma manera.

Sonriente, se acercó a su espalda y lo rodeo con sus brazos, acariciándole el pecho.

-Sabes que miento... no te pongas así, Kunimitsu... -

Las manos suaves de Syusuke se deslizaron por el pecho desnudo del Capitán que para su sorpresa se dejó hacer, Syusuke se repego a su espalda para besarle el cuello y dejar un camino de besos hasta el lóbulo de esta y mordérselo suavemente, logrando que la piel del Capitán se enchinara y este ladeara la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Syusuke sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es...?

-Las 9:00 AM, tenemos practica a las diez... será mejor ya levantarnos de la cama...

-Si me das un beso, te dejo ir...

Tezuka solos e medio giro y lo miró sobre el hombro para acercarse y dejarle un beso en los labios, un beso suave y seco, hasta cierto punto frío, Syusuke arrugo el entrecejo y apretó a Tezuka aun más.

-Dámelo bien o no te dejo ir... –su voz ahora sonó amenazante, a lo cual Tezuka se giró completamente.

Conocía lo exigente y posesivo que a veces se comportaba el castaño, y le complació tomándole de las mejillas, empujándole hacia la cama, cayendo sobre de él robándole el aliento en un beso por demás apasionado y frenético, exactamente un beso que deseaba Syusuke, de pronto, la lengua de Tezuka sorprendió a Syusuke, esta se deslizó por los labios del prodigio, avisando su entrada, la cual fue bien recibida.

El beso se apasionaba a cada instante, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban sumergidos de nuevo entre las sabanas, acariciándose mutuamente, los jadeos y gemidos, quejidos y suspiros eran ahogados en los labios del otro, mientras que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas un poco, acentuando sus hermosos rostros.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Syusuke sonrió complacido para dejar un besito fugaz en los labios de Tezuka y liberarle el cuello, el Capitán respondio el fugaz beso y se levantó cuando se sintió libre y se dirigió al baño.

En ese instante, Syusuke se dio cuenta de que Tezuka ya traía la ropa interior puesta. Levantó una ceja divertido y curioso, vaya habilidad del Capitán de hacer las cosas son que los demás se den cuenta, y sonriente se levantó para tomar su ropa interior y colocársela, cuando iba por su uniforme de SEIGAKU, una mano lo detuvo y lo atrajo para hacer que su espalda chocara contra un pecho bien formado.

-Nos bañaremos juntos... no voy a dejar que andes sucio por ahí...

-Oye... –dijo de manera melosa para girarse y rodearle el cuello y robarle un beso.

-Syusuke... anoche... yo...

-Yo lo disfruté mucho, y aunque tengo unos pequeños recuerdos, me siento bien...

-¿Recuerdos?

-jijiijiji, si... –le señaló con la mirada su propio Hombro, morado con marcas de dientes.

Tezuka Palideció, Syusuke definitivamente disfrutó esa cara de consternación del Capitán, una vez más era comprobado de que Tezuka Kunimitsu era un apasionado que solo usaba una mascara de frialdad por su puesto de Capitán, nada más... y su venganza consistía en deshacerse de aquella mascara, destruirla, destrozarla...

-Te quedará muy marcado...

-Mejor... así me acordare de anoche cada vez que la vea... –dijo suavemente mientras se repegaba a su pecho, escondiendo ahí su rostro, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo con perversión y malicia.

Tomaron el baño y entre juegos, caricias, besos y cariños, se terminaron arreglando para vestirse ambos y salir en dirección a la escuela, el camino fue completamente en silencio aunque Syusuke sonreía como siempre, y le costaba un poco caminar, claro está, pero no importaba, no era nada comparado a lo que ya traía en el corazón.

Llegaron a la puerta del Instituto y Syusuke tomó un camino diferente a Tezuka, el cual se detuvo un segundo, le llamo un par de veces, pero Syusuke, con sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa habitual no respondió, siguiendo su camino hacia otro lado que no eran las canchas de tenis.

El Capitán no pudo esperar si seguirlo, simplemente se encaminó hacia las canchas, en especial a los vestidores donde dejaría sus cosas y se prepararía para el entrenamiento de hoy, seguramente Syusuke no tardaría en regresar, talvez solo iba al baño.

Solo tal vez...

---

Sus pasos se guiaron hacia las instalaciones de la escuela, su semblante cambió al atravesar la puerta de uno de los salones que daba exactamente a las canchas de tenis, y deteniéndose en la ventana, miró con esos ojos llenos ahora de ira y rencor hacia las rejas de las canchas, donde logró divisarlos, a ambos.

Los dos estaban platicando en la entrada de los vestidores, Oishi parecía sonreírle, a lo que Tezuka parecía no modificar su semblante serio, y aunque lo sabía, seguía pensando en él.

Su ceño se frunció de una manera cruel y una sonrisa sádica apareció en sus labios.

-Esta sensación... esta sed de venganza... me encanta... –dijo suavemente para apretar el tirante de su maleta que traía al hombro donde guardaba sus cosas, y después de eso, se giró para desaparecer entre los pasillos de las instalaciones cual fantasma.

---

De nuevo su sonrisa, de nuevo su semblante de siempre y sus pasos lo llevaban ahora al vestidor de su club de tenis, deteniéndose frente a una de las canchas, divisó a Eiji que estaba jugando contra Ryoma haciendo piruetas y saltos de manera infantil pero a la vez dando un gran espectáculo, sonrió, y adentrándose al vestidor, vio a Tezuka sentado en el banco.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí... –dijo amablemente sin prestar mucha atención.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé... ¿quieres que de veinte vueltas a la cancha, Capitán?- La mirada de Tezuka se afilo, a lo que Syusuke hizo caso omiso.

-Que sean treinta...

-Bueno... –dijo quitándose la chamarra y tomando su raqueta salió de los vestidores sin siquiera dirigirle una sola mirada al Capitán que seguía sentado en el banco del cuarto con los brazos cruzados, y le siguió con la mirada.

Dejando su raqueta junto a la de Eiji, Momoshiro, Ryoma y Oishi, que por cierto la ultima la tiro debajo del banquillo a propósito, haciéndola perdidiza, se dispuso a comenzar a correr sus vueltas.

-¡Syusuke! Nyah!... que te pasó que llegaste tarde! –dijo el pelirrojo descuidando un poco su juego contra el novato titular quien le anotó el punto, haciendo que la atención del acróbata regresara al partido, olvidándose momentáneamente de su amigo castaño que ya corría alrededor de las canchas.

Tezuka salió del vestidor cambiado, estaba con su raqueta en la mano y su uniforme para jugar, la mirada estaba más afilada de lo norma y se colocó en el camino de Syusuke, mirándole directamente a los ojos, este por su parte, intentó evadirlo, pero...

-Syusuke, entra a la pista... jugaremos un partido a un set...

Syusuke abrió los ojos al detenerse y se giró para verle con una sonrisa que no era para nada tierna ni amable.

-No me hago responsable de las consecuencias... –dijo suavemente para tomar su raqueta de entre el montón y acercándose a su lado de la cancha, sonrió.

Tezuka lo miraba de manera recelosa, ya intuía que algo no estaba bien.

-Saca tú... te ceo el privilegio de hacerlo...

-¿Acaso me estás dando ventaja, Syusuke?

-... quizá...

Dijo sin cerrar los ojos para retarlo con esa mirada, colocándose en la posición de restar el saque, definitivamente ahora si que no se dejaría vencer. Por otra parte, todos los titulares y no titulares estaban ya alrededor de la reja para ver el encuentro, Tezuka definitivamente no estaba actuando como siempre.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tezuka?... –susurró Oishi algo consternado.

Syusuke le dedico una mirada desdeñosa.

Tezuka hizo un servicio fuerte y claro, dirigido a la esquina opuesta de donde estaba Syusuke, definitivamente iba en serio, pero el castaño menor solo sonrió y alcanzado la pelota la devolvió de una forma que Tezuka no pudo hacer nada.

-Te demostraré... el por que me llaman prodigio... –susurró arrogante Syusuke, a lo que todos estaban asombrados.

Tezuka afilo la mirada, Oishi y Momoshiro tenían los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, Inui se arregló las gafas, Ryoma estaba mirando atentamente, Kawamura tenia la preocupación tatuada en su cara, Kaoru estaba hasta atrás recargado en uno de los muros y Eiji tenia los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué planeas ahora... Syusuke Fuji?... –susurró para si el pelirrojo quien solo se cruzo de brazos para después suspirar.

De nuevo otro saque el cual fue devuelto con una facilidad sorprendente, en este momento parecía que Tezuka era un principiante enfrentándose a un veterano que era Syusuke, quien sonreía de manera altanera, sus ojos afilados y sus gestos por demás arrogantes.

Los puntos eran anotados uno a uno, el juego era parejo en ciertas veces, otras Tezuka dominaba con sus mejores técnicas, el Tezuka Zone y el Zero Shiki Drop Shot.

-5 – 4, Ventaja para Syusuke.

El chico que cantaba el puntaje lo decía de manera algo insegura, ciertamente jamás se había imaginado que el propio Capitán estuviera perdiendo frente de si, es más ni siquiera cuando jugó contra Atobe Keigo de HYOTEI, se había sentido de esta forma, y lo peor era que el sentimiento era compartido con los presentes, los titulares y no titulares.

De nuevo el saque invisible de Syusuke hacia aparición para dejar en Match Point con ventaja hacia él, un punto más y Tezuka seria suyo.

Sosteniendo su raqueta, afiló la mirada para sonreír y después darle la espalda, caminando hacia la línea de saque, definitivamente ese partido era de él y Tezuka parecía no ser afectado pero... le conocía al grado de que sabía que se sentía humillado.

-Bien... esto es el fin... –susurró solo para Tezuka que al escucharlo, afilo la mirada aun más, recibiendo el saque de Syusuke, un saque normal, algo que se le hizo extraño.

Comenzaron el peloteo y Tezuka uso su Tezuka Zone, a lo que Syusuke sonrió y golpeo la pelota... exactamente frente de él la pelota giró hacia arriba y cayendo detrás de Tezuka, sobre la línea del fondo, rebotó para caer en la mano de Syusuke.

-Juego y Match para Syusuke. 6 – 4 – dijo el chico que estaba de juez con la voz casi nula.

Syusuke sonreía con la mano estirada hacia el frente, sosteniendo la pelota amarilla.

-¿Qué se siente que tus mejores técnicas sean destrozadas?... –dijo para bajar la mano y acercarse a la red, frunciendo el ceño, su rostro ahora reflejaba el odio y la ira que tenia dentro.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto...?

-Quiero verte llorar... quiero oírte gritar...

-¿Qué has dicho? –dijo algo alarmado.

-Tan solo quiero que tu alma no vuelva a ver la luz del sol...

-No es gracioso Syusuke... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Pisaré tu orgullo tantas veces como pueda, hasta que mi odio te parezca... algo ya natural y necesario para vivir...

El castaño menor, se dio media vuelta para ver directamente a Oishi quien se intimidó un poco, después con la raqueta lo señaló.

-Esto es el comienzo... te declaro la guerra... –sonriendo, se retiro del sitio para desaparecer.

Oishi había entrado en un estado de pánico y no se movía, ni parpadeaba, parecía no respirar, Tezuka estaba en la cancha y cayo de rodillas de una forma humillante, algo había pasado... ¿pero que?

¿Acaso se habrá enterado de lo que había tenido con Oishi antes que él?...

Pero eso ya es pasado... aparte, anoche la pasaron muy bien... estuvieron juntos, se amaron, es más en la mañana todo parecía normal, que sucedía?.

Todo el club estaba en completo silencio, esperaba algún tipo de comentario, alguna orden que no llegó, simplemente, Capitán y su.-capitán estaban en estado vegetativo, idos de toda realidad, hasta que Inui ordenó que se retiraran del lugar para también retirar a los regulares, al parecer esto era algo personal entre esos tres y no debían meterse.

Todos, sin excepción aceptaron aquello, querían primero perder la titularidad a meterse entre esos tres, en especial en el camino de Syusuke Fuji.

La puerta del vestuario se cerro de manera suave y lenta, y aunque por fuera estaba sonriendo de manera normal como ya era siempre, por dentro tenia unas ganas de gritar de felicidad y de una satisfacción.

Lo había logrado... humillar a Tezuka públicamente... y ¿qué mas sigue?

-Hmmm... si esto es apenas el comienzo... –dijo suavemente para colocarse la chamarra del colegio de SEIGAKU y después tomar su maleta y comenzar a salir de la escuela con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

**FIN**

Notas: NO, no pienso seguir con el fic xD, ya de por si me quedó EXTRALARGO como para seguirle, no no y no uú ... así que no xD, bueno, espero les haya gustado, intenté sacar el lado más sádico de Syusuke, y a lo mejor como que deformé un poco a Tezuka o.o ... entiendan es tarde y ya tengo sueño y... mi cabeza no da para más, mi única neurona está entrando en estado vegetativo --, como sea, espero que les haya gustado!

Nota 2 : Las ultimas palabras de Syusuke a Tezuka, son sacadas de la Canción "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe" de Mago de Oz (si, la idea surgió de ahí xD)

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola Hola!, si, me decidí por fin a continuar el fic xD, sé que me detestarán por todas las ideas locas que me vinieron a mi cabecita cuando leí eso de "continúalo"... la verdad que si, creí lo mismo que ustedes, quedó algo incompleto xD, así que decidí que... serán tres partes, aparte de esta, habrá una ultima y quizá, dependiendo de cómo vea el otro final, haga un epilogo xD, que dudo que suceda, o quien sabe en realidad xD, más ideas macabras han venido a mi cabeza xD_

_Bueno, les dejo con lo que nos concierne._

**Venganza 2 : Esto es solo el comienzo**.

Había regresado a casa con el paso tranquilo y una enorme satisfacción que se reflejaba en sus hermosos labios con una bella, amable y mentirosa sonrisa, mentirosa por que ocultaba la verdad del sentimiento que reflejaba en si, aunque jamás lo diría, no, sus sonrisas debían de ser siempre las mismas.

Siempre.

Sonrió como siempre para encaminarse a un parque, los rayitos de sol que estaban anunciando ya la caída de la tarde en todo su esplendor, le daban la impresión de que era una de esas tardes dignas para pasar al parque, quizá comprarse algún dulce y sentarse en los columpios para ver el atardecer y sin perder la sonrisa, eso fue lo que hizo.

Se acercó a la heladería que estaba cerca de la entrada del parque, a ese local que siempre iba junto a Eiji cada que lo sonsacaba de comprar un helado juntos, sonrió para pedir a la chica de ahí, uno de sus favoritos, de Wasabi, aunque la chica lo miró extrañada, pero se quedó embobada con la sonrisa de Syusuke.

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, adoraba ver como chicas y chicos por igual ponían esa carita de perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia, sonrojados y ensoñados con él, aunque solo hubo una persona que no logró sacar una de esas miradas, más que después de haber intimidado lo suficiente como para que no hubiera riesgos.

Y ese era Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabecita, se sentó en el columpio dejando por cualquier parte su maleta, pero siempre a su vista, se sostenía con una de sus manos a la cadena que colgaba del columpio y con la otra se acercaba el frío contenido del barquillo, mientras con la punta de la lengua y con sus labios degustaba el sabor y sentía el frío que hacia insensible su boca.

Recordaba exactamente como le había conocido, aquella tarde de Primavera en el club de Tenis, el jovial y siempre respetado Tezuka en sus inicios, un novato cualquiera que comenzaba a sobresaltar entre todos los de su misma edad, colocándose en el rango de los más avanzados, era admirado, era respetado, era... casi alabado.

Eso al principio no le gustaba para nada, así que no intentaba llamar mucho la atención para así después dar el gran descubrimiento, opacando a Tezuka.

Lo primero sucedió, más lo segundo... jamás pasaría.

Tezuka se había convertido en lo más importante para SEIGAKU, era el pilar central del equipo, era el capitán, era la mano derecha de la profesora Sumire, y aunque él había logrado el titulo de Prodigio, definitivamente nunca había logrado alcanzar a Tezuka al grado de opacarlo.

Sonrió.

Los retos le enloquecían, y eso fue lo que pasó al final.

Al cabo de su segundo año, se dio cuenta de que a Tezuka, por más que se estirara, se esforzara, Tezuka seguía estando uno o dos pasos delante de él, y ahí sucedió.

Se obsesionó con superarle en cualquier cosa, en cualquier detalle, como fuera, quería superarle, quería hacerse dar a notar frente de Tezuka, ya que sentía que para Tezuka, el nombre de Syusuke Fuji, no era más que otro miembro más del equipo, importando poco o pasando por el mote de Prodigio que se había ganado gracias a su potencial.

Comenzó a sacar contra-ataques que eran completamente sorprendentes, el primero fue el Higuma Otoshi, creyendo que así captaría la atención de Tezuka, jamás lo logro, al parecer para él no era cosa de otro mundo el regresar cualquier tipo de remate, por más fuerte o acertado que estuviese.

El segundo fue el Tsubame Gaeshi, aquel golpe que no rebotaba, que lograba escuchar mientras jugaba, como todos se sorprendían, hasta sus compañeros de equipo le vanagloriaban, gritaban su nombre como si fuese un rey, Syusuke Fuji se convertía en eso, un Rey con la corona de ser invencible, sin derrotas, sin puntos débiles.

Pero Tezuka... Tezuka Kunimitsu era un Dios fuera de su reino, fuera de su alcance.

El tercero, que mostró cuando ya Ryoma estaba en el equipo, ahora que se sentía completamente opacado por otro enorme mounstro que venia a enterrarlo aun más, y quizá, lo peor de todo es que este nuevo chico prodigio de nivel de novato, estaba más en la mente y en el campo visual de Tezuka que él mismo.

Eso quizá le hizo sacar el tercer contra-ataque, Hakugei, aquel contra-ataque que era invencible, era completamente perfecto, era aquel que derrumbaría la barrera de Tezuka, y la sombra de Ryoma.

Pero aun así, no fue suficiente.

Se termino el helado pensando en todo lo que acababa de razonar, realmente recordar dolía, pero no lo había entendido hasta ese día, en el cual se enfrento oficialmente a Tezuka, cuando Ryoma ya se había ido a Estados Unidos, donde todos daban su mayor esfuerzo y todo volvía a ser casi igual como era antes de que el Príncipe apareciera.

-Es extraño... un Rey, un Príncipe, y ... nuestro Dios inalcanzable... –poso ambas manos en las dos cadenas del columpio para mecerse suavemente mirando hacia abajo, seguía pensando, seguía meditando.

Ese enfrentamiento fue el definitivo para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, algo tan común, tan corriente y a la vez tan extraño y completamente insólito.

Mientras jugaba con él y veía como cada uno de sus contra-ataques eran derrotados con cierta facilidad por el Dios Tezuka, su interior comenzaba a sentirse caliente, se sentía desesperado, debía derrotarlo a como diera lugar, no había nada que deseara más en ese instante, no había nada en su mente, alma y corazón que no fuese...

"Derrotar a Tezuka Kunimitsu".

Sin embargo no sucedió, pero logró descubrir algo que en verdad no sabia que existía, todo su potencial en el tenis, pensó que jamás lograría llegar al limite, pero llego al limite y frente a quien veía como el poderoso dios que jamás podría vencer.

Frustrado, agonizante por dentro, había llorado frente de él, era algo imperdonable, era algo que tuvo que exigir recompensa, sus lagrimas valían demasiado como para regalárselas... pero él era Tezuka, no era cualquiera sin embargo...

**-FASH BACK-**

La tarde había caído en la ciudad y sus pasos eran lentos, se había negado a que alguien lo acompañara, es más hasta le había negado a Tezuka su compañía para ir solo, en verdad esa derrota le había dolido más que nada.

Frunciendo el ceño, sin esa sonrisa característica, se acordó de la tarde aquella cuando Tezuka perdió contra él gracias a la lesión de su codo izquierdo, si no fuese por eso, seguramente hubiera perdido como lo acababa de hacer.

Se sentó en una banquita del parque para ver el cielo, aquel anaranjado atardecer que le daba una suave y reconfortante sonrisa melancólica que se poso en sus labios y se tatuó en su corazón.

De pronto sintió algo de frío en sus mejillas y al abrir sus labios se dio cuenta que sabían a sal, de nuevo estaba llorando, de nuevo estaba sintiendo esa sensación de derrota de que jamás lo alcanzaría, de que aunque se esforzará no podría vencerlo, ni siquiera pisarle los talones.

Suspirando para bajar su rostro entreabrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a sus mejillas que están semisonrojadas y húmedas por las lagrimas que corrían libres por su rostro blanco.

Sonrió irónico.

-Y eso ... que le dije que se sentía bien... suelo ser un mentiroso... –dijo bajito mientras su cabello hacia sombra en sus ojos y su mano se despegó de su blanco rostro para bajar lentamente a sus piernas, inclinando un poco el cuerpo hacia delante.

-Sabia que mentías... –una voz dura y firme se escuchó desde atrás, el castaño levantó sorprendido su rostro y después de un momento se giro completamente levantándose de su asiento de forma sobresaltada.

-¡Tezuka! –dijo con toda su sorpresa marcada en ese momento, para desviar la mirada hacia un lado, secándose las lagrimas ya descubiertas por los ojos avellana del Capitán.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto el capitán acercándose a él, dejando su maleta junto a la Syusuke.

El castaño de ojos azules no respondió para semisonreir como siempre y voltear a verle con los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa que a pesar de aparentar ser la de siempre, estaba teñida de tristeza y melancolía, era tan suave aquella mancha en el rostro de Syusuke que nadie se daría cuenta.

Nadie excepto Tezuka.

-Fuji...

-Dime –dijo con su sonrisa y ya con su tono de voz más calmado, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El Capitán se acercó a él para tomar de ambas mejillas al castaño de sonrisa eterna y verle directamente a los ojos que se abrieron de sorpresa por aquel contacto.

Las manos de Tezuka eran cálidas, el olor del chico de lentes llegó a su olfato, embriagándolo completamente, haciéndole sentir en un mundo que ni el mismo sabia que existía, y se entregó a esa ensoñación, mirándole directamente a los ojos chocolate que le veían completamente concentrados detrás de esos dos cristales con aumento.

-No me gusta verte llorar... –confesó el Capitán del Equipo en un susurro que si fuera por la cercanía de ambos, Syusuke jamás lo hubiera logrado escuchar.

El ojiazul tragó en seco mientras miraba nervioso al otro chico más alto que él, se estaba acercando, demasiado... cada vez más, hasta que sucedió.

Su primer beso.

Los labios de Tezuka eran suaves, eran cálidos, eran como la fina seda y eran dulces, o quizá era de que en ese momento su corazón latía desenfrenado y todo le parecía tan irreal.

Aun con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, no hizo nada por apartarse, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, las manos en sus mejillas y el asombro no lo dejaban moverse demasiado, así que decidió seguir con aquel sentimiento, de nuevo esa sensación.

Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras se relajaba y pasaba una de sus manos sobre las de Tezuka para hacer más intimo el contacto que de pronto fue cortado por el castaño más alto para mirarlo a los ojos.

No se dijeron nada, no hubo palabras, solo sus ojos se encontraron, el azul eléctrico y profundo contra el café oscuro que brillaba con severidad y con algo extraño que Syusuke no supo descifrar, solo sintió que era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

Sonrió para robarle un beso fugaz de los labios y sentarse de nuevo en la banca del parque, mirando hacia otro lado, un poco sonrojado de las mejillas, debía aceptarlo, le encantó aquel beso, le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás creyó que sentiría alguna vez, una sensación entre nerviosismo y paz, que aquella derrota no valía la pena para llorar y que ahora se sentía completo.

Eso que le había sido arrebatado con la derrota, ahora era completamente llenado por aquel simple y delicado beso.

Tezuka por su parte se le quedó mirando desde su posición para sentarse a su lado y tomarle la mano delicadamente, besándole el torso de esta y al girarla, besarle la palma de esta con los ojos cerrados.

Syusuke pensó que moriría ante esa visión.

Quizá después de haberse obsesionado, haberse enloquecido por el reto que representaba Tezuka, ahora se daba cuenta que pasó a lo más profundo de todo, más allá de la locura, más allá de la obsesión... al amor.

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

Sonrió de nuevo para subir su rostro hacia el horizonte anaranjado, los recuerdos aun golpeaban fuertemente su memoria, y la verdad, de cierta forma, dolían... dolía el saber que aquello que sintió, esa paz y esa ensoñación que le había sido regalada de un momento a otro le era arrebatada de nuevo.

Apretó las cadenas para después aflojar su agarre y deslizar lentamente sus manos por el frío metal, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse más y más, al parecer ya era muy tarde y seguro en casa su madre le estará esperando y Yuuta, que había dicho que iría a la casa, estaba esperándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Sonrió con diversión al imaginarse la escena.

Levantándose de su asiento para tomar su maleta y comenzar a caminar, su cabecita comenzaba a maquinar lo que seguía en su plan, y aunque seguía con la misma idea del principio, de que aunque se estuviese vengando de él, no dejaría de amarlo, algo le decía que no todo terminaría como él quería.

Sin embargo, no hizo caso.

Cuando llego a casa, se encontró con su madre que le dio lo que esperaba, un sermón de no llegar tarde por que era peligroso, Yuuta por su parte, solo estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, Syusuke solo sonreía complacido, su familia era tan predecible algunas veces.

Con esa sonrisa eterna, cenó para subir a su recamara y dejar la maleta donde siempre y sentarse en su cama pulcramente arreglada, con su rostro en dirección a sus cactus, y sus ojos cerrados, seguía pensando en Tezuka, la primera vez que habían estado juntos en la intimidad.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Esa tarde, el Capitán había dado por terminadas las practicas más temprano que de costumbre y es que el día siguiente seria descanso completo por que las clases se habían suspendido.

Tezuka había decidido darles desde hoy el descanso para volver con un entrenamiento especial hecho por Inui que estaría encantado, seguramente.

-Es extraño que termines los entrenamientos tan pronto... –dijo la voz dulce y cariñosa del castaño de ojos azules mientras caminaba al lado de Tezuka.

-Merecen un descanso...

-Dirás, Merecemos... –corrigió con su sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Tezuka y este se giraba a verle, regalándole de esas esporádicas sonrisas.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la casa del prodigio y en la puerta, se detuvieron para verse a los ojos, el castaño más bajo, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, exigiendo un beso demandante mientras que el de ojos avellana le rodeaba la cintura posesivamente y le regalaba aquello que era exigido.

Cuando el beso se rompió y ambos estaban algo sonrojados, Syusuke abrió los ojos y sonrió de forma extraña, Tezuka le miraba atento.

-No hay nadie en casa, y no llegarán hasta mañana en la tarde... quédate a dormir conmigo... –

Tezuka le apretó de las caderas, desde hace tiempo que buscaba la forma de estar con Syusuke a solas, quería tener una sesión de mimos con su actual novio, tenia esos deseos de sentir todo el cariño que le podía regalar aquel chico de ojos profundos.

Suspiró para cerrar sus ojos detrás de los cristales y le soltó para ver su reloj de pulso.

-Si me das permiso de hablar a casa, no traigo crédito en mi móvil... –pidió de manera elegante, serio, como solía ser siempre.

Syusuke le sonrió con los ojos cerrados para tomarle de la muñeca y entrar a la casa, encendiendo las luces para que hubiera algo de iluminación en el lugar, le dirigió al teléfono mientras entraba a la cocina para preparar algo para cenar ambos.

-Mamá, soy Kunimitsu... si, nos dejaron un trabajo en la escuela y lo voy a hacer con Fuji... si, hablaba a eso... no te preocupes, mañana no tenemos clases... si, mañana llego en la tarde... no te preocupes... nos vemos-

Cuando colgó el teléfono, sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon con cariño y unos labios que se posaron en su mejilla.

-Tu nunca mientes... me sorprendes... –susurro con suavidad

-Digamos que tiene parte de la verdad...- susurro suavecito para jalarlo sobre el sillón y hacer que cayera en sus piernas y rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Hm tendrás que explicármelo... –dijo de forma burlona para escuchar el famoso ruido del Microondas que acababa de anunciar que el alimento estaba listo.

Syusuke, no queriendo, se levanto de su cómoda posición para ir a la cocina y sacar la cena del aparato y servirlo en dos platos.

-Ven a cenar...-anuncio con esa característica sonrisa para ver a su novio acercarse, robarle un beso rápido y sentarse.

Syusuke, feliz, le imitó.

La cena paso entre risas y mimos de parte de cada uno, en realidad parecía que ambos se divertían mucho, se sentían tan bien el uno con el otro, tanto Tezuka como Syusuke se sentían en el paraíso.

La cena se termino mientras que Syusuke se levantaba a llevar los platos a la cocina, limpiarlos y arreglarlos mientras Tezuka, aferrado a querer ayudarle, levantaba lo que quedaba de la mesa, cuando se metió a la cocina, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta y se le quedo mirando.

Syusuke con la camisa arremangada en los brazos lavando los paltos, sonrió sutilmente para acercarse y abrazarlo por detrás besándole el oído, haciendo que el castaño de ojos azules se sobresaltara y se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

El castaño menor, cerro el grifo del agua y se sacudió las manos, para tomar un trapo de por ahí y secarse ambas extremidades, aun sin ser soltado por el otro castaño que ahora estaba rozando con sus labios la parte de su nuca.

Syusuke sonrió.

-Me haces cosquillas... –dijo suavemente entre un estremecimiento.

-No pude evitarlo... te veías tan hermosamente tentador... –

El comentario hizo que el prodigio sonriera aun más abiertamente mientras que se recargaba en el pecho fuerte de su pareja, acariciándole las manos, disfrutando de ahora los besitos cortos y suaves en su cuello.

El Castaño mayor, al ver que su amante ya había terminado con hacer sus cosas, le giro para tomarle de las caderas fuertemente, acorralarlo contra la pared cercana y comenzar con un beso por demás apasionado, prácticamente Syusuke creía que quería devorarlo, y la verdad, le gustaba la idea.

Le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos para dejar que Tezuka se acercara más a él y de forma inconsciente, las manos de ambos comenzaron a tomar vida propia dentro de la misma pasión y entrega que tenían, que sentían.

No se dieron cuenta, cuando comenzaron a caminar así de juntos por la casa, ni cuando la ropa desaparecía mientras avanzaban por la casa en busca de la habitación del prodigio, ni siquiera cuando cayeron en la cama de Syusuke ya desnudos, envueltos únicamente con las caricias del otro, sintiendo que todo el mundo desaparecía con el roce de sus pieles.

Toda la noche la pasaron así, debajo de las sabanas blancas de la cama del prodigio, desnudos, besándose, acariciándose, siendo uno tantas veces que terminaron exhaustos de tanta pasión para quedar abrazados el uno con el otro, aun sin ropa y con el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en esa misma cama y acaricio con sus manos la tela de la colcha que adornaba su cama, la misma que tenia aquella vez que Tezuka paso toda la noche a su lado.

Sonrió suavemente.

-Es hora de seguir... –dijo levantando una mano y sacando su móvil del bolsillo para marcar un numero.

Esperando unos cuantos segundos, en la otra línea se escuchó una voz varonil, completamente gruesa, abrumadoramente seria que a él lo hizo sonreír, sabia que por más que quisiera, jamás lograría realmente odiarlo, simplemente que esta venganza era para hacer notar algunas cosas.

Solo eso...

-Buenas tardes Tezuka –saludó alegremente.

-Hola, Syusuke... me extraña que me llames...

-Pues no tanto, tengo que salir al centro comercial y tengo ganas de verte, me acompañas?

-Nos vemos ahí en veinte minutos, en la entrada sur.

-Como siempre tan directo... nos vemos ahí...- colgó sin más.

Tezuka, del otro lado de la línea se había quedado pensando, en realidad no le extrañaba que Syusuke le invitara a salir, en realidad eso pasaba muy a menudo desde que son una pareja, ya que él mismo no se atrevía a invitarlo por su propia cuenta.

El por que, jamás se lo ha cuestionado y mucho menos respondido, en realidad poco le importaba encontrar esa respuesta.

Se levantó de su escritorio, dejando el libro de Álgebra en la superficie de madera, se acercó lentamente a su armario, solo se colocaría una chamarra y una bufanda, ya que afuera hacia algo de frío, después de eso, se compondría el cabello y estaría listo.

Nada fuera de lo común, nada iría a pasar de especial.

Mientras que en la casa de los Fuji, Syusuke se estaba preparando, cambio completo de ropa, pantalones negros de vestir con una camisa de color hueso semiabierta del pecho con una chamarra de cuero negra también, una bufanda blanca y un par de guantes negros.

Al bajar a la sala y tomar sus llaves, su madre le detuvo.

-¿A dónde tan arreglado?

-Voy al centro comercial, quedé con alguien, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, solo que... puedes llevarte a Yuuta?- el semblante del ojiazul se aserio un poco para suspirar y después volver a sonreír.

-Dile que se de prisa que voy retrasado.-

Su madre sonrió complacida mientras que caminaba escaleras arriba, el castaño de la sonrisa eterna, se giró a ver la ventana cerca de la puerta, afuera parecía no hacer mucho frío, pero las cosas engañan.

Las apariencias son tan mentirosas, y eso lo descubriría con Tezuka, y cada día, cada momento, cada instante que pasaba con él, refutaba aquella idea, las apariencias, hasta las miradas suelen ser engañosas, o por lo menos eso fue lo que Tezuka le enseñara alguna vez.

-Aniki?

-Si, lo siento, estaba pensando... vamonos... –lo tomó de la muñeca y sonriente salió corriendo de la casa.

A pesar de los gritos de Yuuta por que se detuviera o mínimo bajara la velocidad, Syusuke parecía acelerar, estaba retrasado por diez minutos, gracias a que había esperado a que su hermano se arreglara, no iba muy formal el ojigris, pero su ropa no lo hacia ver menos atractivo de lo que era.

Traía un pantalón kaki, unos tenis cafés claro y una camiseta de color blanca, una chamarra kaki también y una bufanda blanca, con un par de guantes blancos también, la indumentaria hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos grises a cualquiera que le viera.

Al llegar a la puerta sur, Syusuke se detuvo para ver hacia ambos lados, Tezuka al parecer no aparecía, y eso le extrañó, por mucho que Tezuka llegara tarde, jamás llegaría tanto, y siempre le esperaría a más tardar una media hora, era imposible, aunque se dio cuenta de algo.

Comenzaba a nevar.

Lo más común era que se hubiera metido ya, y así era, Tezuka se encontraba frente a un aparador mirando aparatos electrónicos y algunos aditamentos para Computadoras, con sus manos en los bolsillos, su porte elegante, era el centro de atención de varias personas, en especial de las chicas que pasaban y se iban o sonrojadas o completamente cuchicheando de lo guapo que era.

Agradecía que fuera tímidas al grado de no acercársele, o habría un homicidio con violencia.

Al llegar a su lado, le tomo del brazo y le hizo girar, Tezuka se le quedo mirando directamente a su rostro sonriente, y aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados como era costumbre, sus ojos chocolate, lograban ver más allá a través de sus lentes, podía ver aquel enojo, aquella ira.

Cuando iba a decir una sola palabra, otra voz se le interpuso, distrayéndole.

-Buenas tardes, Tezuka-san.

-Buenas tardes Yuuta –

Saludando cortésmente al hermano menor de su pareja, cerró los ojos y giró de nuevo a la vitrina sintiendo un pequeño jalón de parte de Syusuke que ahora traía los ojos abiertos en forma de suplica, y después de un instante de perderse en esos océanos, se dirigieron a caminar por el lugar.

Vitrinas de todo, peluches, dulces, aparatos, ropa, maquillaje... había de todo, y todo eso los iba deleitando tan suavemente que les hacia sentir la estancia placentera, por lo menos a Syusuke así le parecía, estaba con las dos personas que más adoraba en este mundo, y se sentía en el paraíso.

Al grado que estaba olvidando su pequeño plan.

El juego de Syusuke consistía en un estira y afloja, algo nuevo para la relación que tenia con Tezuka, digamos que hacer un circulo vicioso de donde ninguno de los dos pudiera escapar, claro que estaba arriesgando mucho, pero sabia que ganaría mucho.

Conocía a Tezuka lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer en su juego, de hecho, en esta primera vuelta del circulo, el castaño de lentes había caído perfectamente, tanto que le asustaba que todo se estuviera haciendo como eran sus deseos, era escalofriantemente perfecto.

Aun con la presencia de Yuuta.

Pasaron a la cafetería y los tres se sentaron en una mesa algo retirada, Yuuta enfrente de la feliz pareja, sin siquiera saber que estaban juntos de otra forma que no fueran jugadores del mismo equipo, aunque en la actitud de su hermano se notaba algo extraño.

Algo... algo sentía, una especie de angustia que le incomodaba, le hacia sentirse... vació.

Ignorando completamente este sentir, se concentró en beber su café con leche caliente y a comer delicadamente un cuerno de dulce que se le había encargado, Syusuke por su parte comía una concha y Tezuka una dona de chocolate.

El pequeño aperitivo dulce y caliente para el ambiente, le hizo tener a Tezuka una gran idea: Ir al Cine.

Este se encontraba hasta la parte alta de la plaza comercial, así que incitó a ambos a subir, tenia que ir al cine con ellos dos, seria perfecto, aunque cada vez estaba mucho mejor.

Al llegar a la planta alta, en la fila de boletos, se encontraban Eiji y Oishi, estaban esperando su turno para pedir los boletos, seguramente tenían una cita, una de esas tantas que Eiji le contaba a Syusuke en sus noches de secreto, escondidos debajo de la cama del prodigio.

Esas que siempre terminaban siendo el deleite de el castaño de ojos azules, ya que terminaba asustando al pobre pelirrojo, tanto que tenia que arrullarlo para que lograra dormir.

-Syu-chan!- Gritó el pelirrojo para mover su mano mientras que advertía a su compañero de los demás.

-Hola Eiji, Hola Oishi, ¿qué película verán?

-Hola Fuji... –saludó el ojiverde y después dio una mirada de soslayo hacia Tezuka, desviándola de inmediato, cosa que no pasó desapercibida del chico de lentes.

-Veremos una de terror... buajajajaja

-Entonces entraremos con ustedes... –Syusuke sonrió haciendo que tanto Tezuka como Eiji le vieran realmente asustados.

Si bien conocían los raros y extraños gustos del castaño, no querían experimentarlos en carne propia, aunque Yuuta solo cerró los ojos y Oishi suspiro con nerviosismo.

Las entradas se compraron, los cinco entraron a la sala tranquilamente, o por lo menos eso intentaba Oishi al calmar a Eiji que estaba saltando de un lado a otro, Yuuta solo los miraba y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa suave, tanto que no se notó, nadie la vio, Syusuke iba de la mano con Tezuka discretamente.

Se sentaron en la parte media de la sala, donde la pantalla enorme se veía mejor.

El rodaje comenzó, de entre saltos y gritos ahogados de Eiji, gemidos de dolor de Oishi por que el pelirrojo se aferraba a él, Tezuka saltando de vez en cuando y Syusuke sonriendo tranquilamente, Yuuta comiendo con calma sus refrigerios.

Definitivamente había sido una película para olvidar de inmediato, palabras de Eiji justo después de salir de la sala, Oishi sonrió ante el comentario mientras abrazaba a su pelirrojo hiperactivo y lo calmaba, Tezuka suspiraba suavemente, ya que el final no fue muy alentador mientras que Syusuke estaba platicando con Yuuta acerca de la película, ninguno de los dos se veía afectado en lo más mínimo.

-Yo no sé como soportas los gustos de tu Aniki!

-Ya es costumbre... –dijo con desgano Yuuta mientras terminaba con unas cuantas palomitas de mantequilla.

-Yo no me puedo acostumbrar y eso que cada fi9n de semana voy!

-Calma Eiji, que eso no fue nada, apuesto que la segunda parte que le saquen será mucho mejor... –aseguró Syusuke, ganándose las miradas de Tezuka, Eiji y Oishi, mientras Yuuta caminaba hacia el barandal.

El ojigris se asomo cuidadosamente, apoyándose en el enorme tubo de aluminio, parecía que el panorama de abajo le llamaba la atención, y es que había un hermoso osito de peluche del color de sus ojos con tonalidades moradas, las cuales le hicieron recordar completamente a su entrenador: Hajime Mizuki.

Sonrió de nuevo suavemente, imperceptiblemente cuando de pronto, sintió un peso detrás de él, haciendo que sus manos se resbalaran del barandal y su cuerpo se deslizara por el metálico tubo no logrando detenerse hasta que la loseta de la plata baja lo hizo de la forma brusca.

-¡¡YUUTAA!!

El grito se extendió por toda la plaza principal, unos ojos azul océano se asomaban por el barandal hacia abajo, siguiendo la ruta que el castaño de ojos grises siguiera en su caída, viendo la escena más tétrica de toda su vida, y la peor... la que jamás nunca podría disfrutar.

Su hermano, su pequeño hermano estaba tendido sobre la loseta blanca y pulida en un charco enorme de sangre, no se movía, y la gente no se acercaba, su corazón estaba destrozado al igual que el rostro del que fuera su hermano menor.

Oishi estaba tratando de jalar a Tezuka que se había resbalado con el suelo, chocado con una señora que le hizo empujar al mismo tiempo a Yuuta, al intentar alcanzarlo también se había resbalado pero se sostuvo por el cristal que quedaba semiabierto.

El pelirrojo estaba con los ojos abiertos, no podía creerlo y corrió detrás de Syusuke, intentando calmarlo y calmarse a si mismo, las escaleras de caracol eran eternas o eso creyeron sus ojos azules profundos y al llegar al final, corrió detrás de su mejor amigo.

Syusuke solo logro llegar corriendo a tomar el cuerpo de Yuuta, no tenia pulso, no tenia respiración y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a ponerse frío, la frente estaba destrizada por el mármol y sangraba mucho.

Eiji al ver la escena, solo logro desviar la mirada y taparse la boca en son de asco y de repulsión, después cayo de rodillas e intentó acercarse a gatas.

-NO LO TOQUES!

La voz desencajada de Syusuke le hizo retroceder asustado y se tapo los oídos, sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, y aunque sus lagrimas corrían libremente, no se escuchaban gemidos de su garganta.

Oishi y Tezuka llegaron corriendo, el primero tomo al pelirrojo entre sus manos y lo abrazo, no encontró resistencia pero tampoco aceptación, Eiji no quería reaccionar, Tezuka por su parte se acercó a Syusuke y recibiendo a los paramédicos que ya habían llegado, apartó al castaño de ojos azules a la fuerza ya que no quería que nadie tocara a su hermano.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y le beso los cabellos, el paramédico informó a donde lo iban a llevar, así que Tezuka sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a la casa de Syusuke, dando la noticia sin muchos detalles e informó del paradero de Yuuta mientras que tomaba un taxi y se llevaba a Syusuke.

Oishi hizo lo mismo pero se llevo al pelirrojo a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Venganza 3

Autora: Tsubame Gaeishi

Genero: Angustia, Muerte, Drama

Pareja: Syusuke Fuji / Kunimitsu Tezuka

Advertencias: Este capitulo puede ser que sobrepase lo cruel que fui en los otros dos capítulos y es que es culpa de que ando medio tristona YY, en fin.

Canción: Solitarie – Kato Kazuki

Venganza 3 : En mis manos está tu final 

Aroma a café recién hecho, el dulce sabor de las flores de diferentes colores y tamaños, combinados con el humo del cigarro y algunas otras cosas que no puedo reconocer, esta revoltura de aromas comienza a asquearme y mi estomago se me está revolviendo.

Mi hermana me ha dicho que es por que no he comido nada desde anteayer cuando nos dijeron que Yuuta estaba definitivamente muerto y que no se podía hacer nada más, mi padre tuvo que retenerme por que deseaba golpear con todas mis fuerzas a aquel Doctor tan incompetente, Yuuta no podía estar muerto..

No podía.

Me levanto de mi asiento, y aunque era cómodo, me siento completamente fuera de lugar, no me gusta usar el negro y ahora es el color que todos están usando en esta sala, no hay colores más que los de las flores que rodean el féretro de Yuuta.

Me acerco a paso lento, no me había atrevido a acercarme a ver el ataúd, es que se me estrujaba el corazón de tan solo pensar ver el rostro de mi hermano ahí dentro, quizá sin figura por lo que alcancé a escuchar de mi hermana; apreté los puños y reuní toda la fuerza que me quedaba en mi cuerpo y me acerqué paso a paso.

Tragué saliva cuando solo quedaba un poco de espacio, solo un paso y estaba viendo el rostro de mi hermano, su frente estaba extraña, tenia una forma desconfigurada y con varios bordees que no tenia, sus labios estaban secos y su nariz estaba ligeramente chueca, sus orejas estaban más salidas de lo normal.

Eran detalles que nadie aparte de mi que le conociera tanto, notaría.

Apreté los ojos y fruncí el ceño, debía de reconocer que el Doctor había hecho un buen trabajo en casi reconstruir la cara de Yuuta y es que la ultima vez que lo vi en la ambulancia, tenia el rostro... la mitad deshecho.

Suspiré y posé mi mano sobre el cristal que le cubría mientras que suspiraba y me tragaba inútilmente las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de mis ojos completamente sin mi consentimiento, suspiré levemente al darme cuenta que era imposible retener el llanto y dejé que saliera apretando mi mano en un puño e intentando retener las ansias de golpear el cristal y sacar de ahí el cuerpo de Yuuta.

No, no debía, el ya no pertenecía a este mundo pero es que dolía, demasiado... y más por que otra de las personas que más quería en este mundo, me había arrebatado otro de mis tesoros.

Algo imperdonable.

En ese momento, escuché algo que no quería escuchar.

-Chicos, me alegra que vinieran, Syusuke necesita de su apoyo más que nadie... –Me giré y mis ojos azules hicieron aparición, ahí estaba todo el equipo encabezado por Tezuka.

Que Hipócrita es.

Me separé del féretro de Yuuta y me encaminé hacia ellos, mi mirada talvez causaba una impresión diferente a la que mi hermana había mencionado ya que Eiji había dado un pasito hacia atrás, Oishi había puesto una cara de consternación y los demás solo se tensaron, incluyendo a Ryoma, pero Tezuka...

Tezuka seguía ahí parado con un ramo de flores blancas en sus brazos y no se había inmutado, seguramente sabía lo que había hecho verdad?

Al acercarme, me quedé a un paso de distancia de Tezuka, solo me miraba con sus ojos chocolate detrás de esos cristales crueles que jamás me permitían ver la verdad detrás de esos ojos que se suponía debían ser las ventanas del corazón de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Apretando los puños no pude más.

Tomé el ramo de sus manos y lo aventé hacia la salida.

-LARGATE!!!!- mi voz desencajada asustó a los presentes ya que todo se quedó en silencio, Tezuka me miraba atento, cuantas veces pedí esa atención, cuantas veces supliqué por una mirada así de su parte.

-Fuji... por favor.

-Vete... largo de aquí... no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar...

Sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me giré para ver, eran Oishi y Eiji quienes me detenían.

-VETE TEZUKA!, NO SEAS HIPÓCRITA!, TU LO MATASTE Y VIENES A DEJARLE FLORES?!, MALDITO ASESINO!!

-Cálmate Fuji, solo fue un accidente...- la voz de Oishi me hizo rabiar aun más.

-TU, MALDITO ARRASTRADO, DEFIENTE A TU ESTUPIDO AMANTE!! –me safé de su agarre y lo aventé a él hacia Tezuka, que lo tomo de los brazos y lo hizo de lado, acercándose a mi.

-Fuji, por favor cálmate... no tienes por que tratar así a Oishi

-DEFIENDE A TU PUTITA Y LÁRGUENSE YA, QUE NO QUIERO VER A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!!!

Mi garganta dolía y mis ojos ardían, y al parecer mi ultimo grito hizo que Tezuka tomara del hombro a Oishi, le dijera algo y salieran de ahí, yo... caí de rodillas llorando aun más fuerte.

Es que dolía el saber que aparte de haberme engañado no sé cuanto tiempo con Oishi, todavía de haber matado a mi hermano se atreva a venir en un momento como este a traer flores para el funeral de mi hermano, es un desgraciado hipócrita y completamente manipulador, un desgraciado, Tezuka no era más que un hipócrita que se escondía detrás de su mascara fría.

Eso era él.

Me sentaron en el sofá y Eiji se quedó a mi lado diciéndome incoherencias o cosas graciosas que complementaba Momoshiro, pero no tenia ganas ni de sonreír, así que me disculpe y me levanté para salir de la sala.

Oishi y Tezuka estaban afuera pero no les hice gran caso, solo me encaminé hacia la calle y comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, no habían muchas cosas, era una zona por demás fría y solitaria, mucho mejor para mi estado de animo, no quería escuchar nada, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hacer nada, quería solo encerrarme.

En verdad que esto estaba fuera ya de mis manos.

Mi caminata se extendió por mucho tiempo y regresé a la funeraria donde me quedé solo en la puerta sentado, al parecer ya era la hora de ir a despedir a Yuuta completamente, no quería, no deseaba hacerlo pero debía de ir, no es cierto?

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia adentro para ver como terminaban de dar algunos rezos tontos y cerraban el ataúd, aquel que solamente una vez toqué y que tuve que separarme de él al escuchar llegar al equipo.

Encabezado por aquel hipócrita de Tezuka.

Suspiré hondamente y mi hermana se me acercó para abrazarme y yo no hice nada, solo me safé de su agarre y caminé hacia la salida para ir directamente al auto y subirme en el asiento de atrás junto a la ventana, ni una palabra, ni un gesto, no había ya nada que decir.

La travesía de transportar a Yuuta desde la funeraria hasta el panteón la pasé mirando por la ventana, el paisaje que no le ponía atención ya que no me di cuenta cuando entramos en un cono estilo carretera, estaba en medio de un hermoso bosque, ahora que recuerdo el panteón familiar aquí está.

Estábamos ya por llegar...

Suspiré hondamente y miré hacia el frente del auto, Papá conducía y la carroza fúnebre iba delante de nosotros a un velocidad moderada, mis ojos se fijaron completamente en esta, era elegante y completamente en negro con detalles plateados, encima de la carroza iban un par de coronas de flores que habían puesto con el nombre de Yuuta en los listones del centro.

Me sentía exhausto pero aun faltaba lo más doloroso.

Cuando llegamos, y los autos se detuvieron, me tardé en bajarme, aunque desde donde estaba veía perfectamente como mi Papá y varios de mis tíos bajaban el féretro de Yuuta, aunque Yumiko se me acercó.

-Necesitan otro par de manos Syusuke... por favor, ayúdales...

En ese momento bajé del auto y me acerqué, todos se me habían quedado viendo, talvez por el espectáculo que había dado hace un rato en la funeraria, realmente poco me importaba si pensaban lo que pensaran, suspirando me quedé parado mirando el ataúd de madera y después de estirar mi mano, tomé la agarradera y lo cargue junto a mis tíos y yo enfrente junto a mi Padre.

Yuuta no pesaba mucho.

Cuando llegamos al hoyo donde debíamos de enterrarlo, se me arrugó el corazón y tenia ganas de aventarme yo primero y después que bajaran a Yuuta, quería irme con él.

Suspiré y dejé sobre los cordones elásticos el féretro y me hice hacia atrás debajo de la carpa para que el sol no me diera en la cara y me hice hasta atrás de todo el tumulto de gente para pasar desapercibido y vi como el ataúd de madera oscura comenzaba a bajar y no pude resistir, lagrimas de nuevo volvían a aparecer en mi rostro, pensé que ya se me habían secado los ojos.

Cuando comenzaron a echarle los puños de tierra yo me di la media vuelta y me fui muy lejos, perdiéndome entre las lapidas blancas para sentarme en el pasto ya lejos de todo lo que me recordara a la muerte, aunque era inútil el ambiente estaba impregnado al aroma mortal, al final de los días de las personas.

De Yuuta.

Bajé mi rostro y suspiré hondamente de nuevo, no quería seguir así, debía de vengar la muerte de mi hermano, hacerle pagar al asesino todo lo que estoy sufriendo, cada cosa, cada sentimiento hacérselo sentir mil veces más.

Dejé que una vez más las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos y después de eso miré el cielo gris que ahora se posaba sobre mi cabeza, comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento.

Me levanté cuando sentí la primera gota de lluvia y después el aguacero se soltó de forma desesperada, como si estuviese llorando de dolor igual que yo, aunque no lo entiendo, ahora en el cielo es donde estaba mi hermano, debía de llorar de felicidad por recibir un alma tan pura como la de Yuuta

Me encaminé hacia los autos, veía que mi hermana me llamaba y se acercaba a mi con una sombrilla para cubrirme, le miré y me abracé a ella.

-Nee-san...

-Tranquilo Syusuke, Yuuta está en mucho mejor lugar ahora, descansa completamente y ya no necesita cuidados, ahora él cuida de nosotros...

-Cierto pero... lo quiero conmigo.

-Yo también Syusuke, yo también...

Me llevó al automóvil y me senté donde había llegado, no quería bajarme de ahí aunque me lo habían pedido para ir a comer. Ni siquiera comí ese día otra vez.

Llegando a casa me recosté en la cama después de que mi Nee-san me pidiera de favor que fuera a el Internado de Saint Rudolph para dar de baja a Yuuta, me dieron todos los papeles necesarios y yo solamente me metí a mi cuarto dejando los papeles dentro del fólder azul sobre la mesita de mi escritorio y después me dejé caer en la cama bocabajo.

Mañana sería otro día.

------------------------------------------Venganza III -------------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y bostecé lo más que pude mientras me estiraba y después miraba fijamente al techo, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, seguía con ese dolor en el alma y desde ahora prometía no volver a mantener mis ojos azules fuera del contacto de otros.

Debían de ver mis verdaderos ojos.

Me levanté para ver los papeles de Yuuta y detenerme a las ansias de aventarlos lejos, destrozarlos, encenderles fuego, desaparecerlas, pero tenia que hacer tramites antes de pedir una copia para saciar mis ansias de hacer eso.

Me metí al baño para olvidarme de todo y suspirando dejé que el agua me relajara y fue entonces que mi estomago pidió en un grito desesperado por alimento que le había negado por casi tres días.

Salí con una sonrisa suavecita en mis labios mientras que comenzaba a buscar ropa adecuada, hoy no iría a la escuela con tal de ir a dar de baja a mi hermano en el internado, aunque ahora que lo pienso, espero no tener que toparme con Mizuki, realmente no deseaba verlo, aunque le haya visto en el funeral de ayer llorando cual magdalena en los brazos del capitán.

Hipócritas... estábamos rodeados de hipócritas.

Salí de mi casa después de haber desayunado algo decente que había encontrado y llevaba en mis manos el fólder azul donde llevaba todos los papeles y en ese instante, llegué a el internado.

Recordé en ese entonces cuando despedí a Yuuta en la puerta de la casa, cuando se fue tan lejos, escapando exactamente de mi, del fantasma que yo era para él.

Era triste el saber que yo, quien más le quería terminaba siendo una pesadilla que atormentaba sus sueños y que realmente terminaba molestándolo al grado de que no quisiera verme más, que me cambiara por alguien que seguramente le cuidaría más.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había terminado los tramites, y era extraño por que no me hicieron esperar mucho tiempo, rápidamente me atendieron y me habían dado el papel de baja de Yuuta, no había nada más que hacer en el Internado.

Cuando iba de salida, en el pasillo directamente a las escaleras, me encontré con el que menos quería encontrarme.

Mizuki Hajime.

-Fuji-san...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quería hablarte, compartimos algo muy doloroso para ambos... podríamos...

-No, No quiero saber lo que tengas que decirme... –

Mis ojos dejaron de verlo y seguí caminando, cuando noté que me obstruía el paso en las escaleras...

-Quítate...

-No te encierres en ti mismo.

-Quítate... –cerré los ojos para calmarme.

-Deja que los demás te ayuden, Fuji-san...

No lo pensé y lo empujé para que se quitara, pero fue una muy mala idea, las escaleras estaban detrás de él y se fue hacia atrás.

No pude alcanzarle aunque en realidad no hice gran esfuerzo por hacerlo, y vi como caía por las escaleras, varios escalones golpeando su cuerpo que seguramente había sido una o muchas veces tocado por mi hermano.

Mi hermano.

Bajé las escaleras y me quedé parado a su lado.

-Te lo mereces por intentar quitármelo antes... esto es lo que nunca pude hacerte cuando él aún vivía.

Caminé, lentamente caminé por los pasillos dejando a Mizuki ahí tirado, sin auxiliarle para nada, vi sangre pero no me importó, Mizuki debía pagar también el haber separado a mi hermano de mi.

Con ese mismo paso lento, llegué a mi recamara después de haber entregado debidamente los papeles a mi madre, excusándome de que no quería hablar, solo dando las indicaciones necesarias y diciendo que solo quería descansar.

Después de comer algo sencillo, subí las escaleras lentamente acordándome de la cara de Mizuki en el suelo, estaba inconsciente, seguramente se golpearía la cabeza, pero dicen que hierba mala nunca muere, Mizuki estaría vivo, aunque golpeado.

Sonreí ladinamente, no, yo no era tan puro como Yuuta, por eso me permitía el hacer semejantes cosas, y esto no era nada a lo que le iba a hacer a el verdadero asesino de mi hermano.

Los días pasaron lentamente y mi vida había vuelto a ser meramente la normal, sin contar que traía un rencor más arraigado en mi corazón que cualquier otro, tenia sed de venganza y tenia que saciarla de un modo u otro.

Comencé a hacer pequeñas notas en hojas de colores llamativos, en postitos y los dejaba en el casillero de Tezuka dentro de los vestidores, todos con las mismas leyendas.

"ASESINO!"

"VETE AL INFIERNO"

"NO MERECES VIVIR"

"MUERETE"

"TE ODIO MALDITO"

Eran cositas, detalles que sabia que afectaban a Tezuka, lo sabía por que veía cuando las leía, sus ojos se afilaban y su cuerpo se tensaba, sus manos temblaban, estaba dando exactamente donde más quería, en la confianza de si mismo, en su orgullo de ser como es, estaba convenciendo a Tezuka de la verdad, le estaba haciendo ver el moustro que era.

Después de haberlo sacado completamente, lo destrozaré lentamente y poco a poco iré tomando lo que me pertenece...

Su vida.

Sonriente, miré hacia la luna de esa noche, estaba terminando las notas del siguiente ahora eran más crueles, eran hojitas de papel de color rojo sangre, con letras sangrientas en color negro, las pondría no solo en su casillero, si no en su salón de clases, en sus libros, en las canchas, en cualquier lado donde lo viera, donde le recordara lo que era.

El bastardo asesino de Yuuta y Syusuke Fuji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo : Venganza 4 : Lo que me pertenece**

**Autora : Algodón de Azúcar**

**Pareja: Strongest Pair**

**Notas del capitulo: En mis ratitos libres de mi servicio social, estuve escribiendo este capitulo, aunque se quedó allí guardado hasta que encontré la manera de robarme una Pc y lograr transcribirlo dentro del Servicio xD, definitivamente si no fuera por eso, quizá aún tendrían que estar esperando a que saliera este final.**

**Bien, a sus reviews solo puedo decir : Gracias y no me maten por este final, sé que a muchas les dejará trauma xD, verdad cafecito? XDU, pero aún así, a mi ver, creo que este final queda mejor a la historia.**

**Disfrútenlo, como yo lo hice escribiéndolo para ustedes.**

**Att: Algodón de Azúcar.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hola Tezuka:_

_Supongo que no es necesario decirte quien soy por que basta con mi caligrafía para que sepas identificarme, más por que las ultimas cartas. notas y tarjetas que has recibido son únicamente de mi remitente… ¿o me equivoco?_

_Por lo ultimo que supe así es, ya que tu familia parece haberte dado la espalda pero yo no lo haré… yo estoy aquí para recordarte que vives y que estás pagando una condena bastante cómoda por haber asesinado a alguien._

_Hoy estuve meditando y__ repasé todo lo que hemos vivido estos últimos meses, recapitulé cada una de las cosas que hiciste, que yo hice y que hicimos juntos, y sabes?, me di cuenta de que todo lo que ha pasado, quizá no es culpa tuya ni de nadie y te perdono de todo, no hay rencor de nada, no recordaré nada y es que pienso dejar todo atrás._

_La muerte de Yunta me dolió tanto que olvidé mi propio camino y ser, solo para hacerte pagar, olvidé hasta dormir de solo pensar cual sería la forma más cruel para que pagaras gota a gota la sangre y las lagrimas que por tu culpa se han derramado, pensé en secuestrarte y torturarte con cada cosa que se me viniera a la cabeza, desde golpearte, lacerarte y humillarte física como moralmente… también llegué a pensar en hacerte eso pero el público frente a tus más grandes rivales, sería tal mi placer el ver la cara de Atobe o quizá la de Yukimura…_

_¿Te las imaginas?, Atobe con cara de asombro y quizá repudio, Yukimura con angustia, quizá deseo de sacarte de tu sufrimiento._

_Sin embargo y aunque esas dos opciones me hacen sonreír de tan solo imaginármelas, me cansé y me desgasté tanto en pensar que ya no sabía ni siquiera lo que era admirar un atardecer anaranjado como el que estoy viendo ahora._

_Sé donde estás y en que estado te encuentras; nadie mejor que yo lo sabe ya que mereces ese lugar más que cualquier otro, siempre es preferible estar en un lugar cómodo cuando vas a pasar mucho tiempo ahí aunque estés solo._

_¿Te imaginas estar en la cárcel a merced de los demás reos?, aunque hubiera sido perfecto para pagar tu condena, tus gritos cada vez que te golpeaban o abusaran de ti marcando tu cuerpo y lastimándote el alma, como me hubiera gustado disfrutar cada uno de esos momentos, saboreando tu sufrimiento._

_Eres un asesino y lo sabes, por eso estás ahí en ese cuarto de cuatro paredes blancas y tu elegante y celestial uniforme engaña a simple vista, hace suponer que no eres capaz de nada mal. Aunque te miren como el chico perfecto de vestimenta pulcra, no saldrás de ahí… y yo no podré hacer nada tampoco, lo único que puedo hacer por ti para que tu conciencia quedé tranquila es decirte que de mi parte no hay rencor alguno, no te odio ni tampoco tengo nada en contra de ti._

_Ya no te odio Tezuka, aunque pensándolo mejor creo que nunca llegaré realmente a odiarte, te amo aún, tanto que quizá fue este amor el que me hizo aparentar odiarte de verdad, simplemente por que te amo tanto debería de odiarte por igual._

_¿¡Puedes creerlo!?_

_¡Amo al asesino de mi hermano!_

_Eres otro de mis grandes tesoros, por no decir el ultimo que me queda; Yunta era algo tan querido y preciado para mi y tu lo sabías, aún así te atreviste a tocarlo y no solo eso… ¡Me lo arrebataste!... no se lo hubiese perdonado a nadie…_

_Excepto a ti._

_Es realmente extraño todo esto que yo estoy sintiendo, sabes que para mi la vida es un simple juego de sensaciones, cada una diferente con consecuencias distintas, esto es lo que conforma nuestra vida y hace que sea simplemente eso y tome sentido vivirla._

_Sabes Tezuka, tengo ganas de que me abraces como lo hacías desde hace tanto tiempo, que viéramos este hermoso anochecer juntos, el sol ya se está ocultando completamente y las estrellas comienzan a brillar intensamente… es una verdadera lástima que no puedas verlo desde donde estás, ya que compartiríamos el ultimo momento juntos aunque sea mentalmente._

_Recuerdo como disfrutabas de estos pequeños espectáculos que nos regala día a día la naturaleza, decías que te animaban y te inspiraban, mejor que nadie yo lo sabía cada que hacías enrojecer mis mejillas._

_Extraño aquella sensación, lástima que no volverá a suceder nunca._

_Eres un chico perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra, recto, responsable, apasionado, entregado, impecable, intachable…quien iba a decir que eras un horrible asesino._

_Y no te bastó con simplemente matarlo, tuviste el descaro de ir a su funeral a dejarle un ramo de flores._

_¿Qué estabas pensando en ese instante?_

_¿¡Acaso pensaste que tu culpa sería redimida de esa manera!?_

_Sí, seguramente eso pensaste y es que para alguien como tú, tan perfecto, tan recto, la mancha de una muerte te dejaría en mala posición, ¿verdad?_

_Dime Tezuka… ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Yunta para que lo mataras de esa forma?_

_Talvez lo envidiabas por qué tenía toda mi atención y cuidados, lo protegía u vigilaba, quizá querías toda mi atención para que t cuidara y así evitar que saliera el terrible y horroroso mounstro que llevabas dentro de ti, pero no Kunimitsu, no cuidaría de alguien como tú y lo sabes, por eso no mostrabas libremente lo que eras, por eso jampas me quisiste de verdad, tu no sabes querer, mucho menos amar, solo sabes destruir y eliminar…_

_El mounstro de Tezuka Kunimitsu tiene miedo de su mismo._

_Es patético el saber que eres en realidad así y me decepciona tanto, pensaba que apuntabas más alto y que serías grande, quizá el tan gran añorado tenista profesional que Ryisaki-sensei quería que fueras, quizá el gran empresario importante que tu abuelo deseaba._

_Era tu deber el ser alguien grande, era tu trabajo como hijo, como amigo y capitán de nuestro equipo, eras el ejemplo y admiración de todos nosotros, te queríamos y respetábamos, decíamos que la meta de todos era ser como tú._

_Sin embargo, para mi, te convertiste en un mounstroso ser, alguien detestable, mi verdugo… que amo con toda mi alma._

_No sé realmente que es lo que deseo para ti de ahora en adelante, tampoco sé si odiarte de verdad o seguir amándote insanamente… eras mi reto, eras lo inalcanzable e insuperable, nunca podría aspirar a ser para ti._

_Fuji Syusuke no es nada contra el nombre de Tezuka Kunimitsu, tu nombre._

_Jamás te vencí y jamás lo haré, ¿sabes por qué?, por que pudiste rebasar los limites humanos, te has convertido de mi dios inalcanzable a un demonio de lo más bajo… ahora eres un demonio que nadie quiere tocar._

_¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por que solo notas mías aparecen debajo de tu blanca puerta?_

_La respuesta es simple._

_Por que tu ya no existes para nadie más._

_En el club de tenis, tu nombre está prohibido, nadie se atreve siquiera a mencionarte por miedo a que los demás le rechacen por la regla que se ha impuesto por solo decir tu nombre tan solo una vez._

_Aunque has de orgullecerte por que Oishi ha pedido ser el capitán e Inui ahora es nuestro subcapitán, Echizen sigue evolucionando a un ritmo tan apresurado que me recuerda tanto a ti._

_Debería detenerlo y eliminarlo antes de que el mounstro que habita dentro de el salga y cause una tragedia como la hiciste tú._

_Me preguntaba el como te sientes, pero sabes?, no puedo saberlo, no puedo leer tus pensamientos como es costumbre, siempre aparentas muchas cosas y al final la realidad es totalmente lo contrario._

_¿Nos e te cansa la cara de usar esa máscara?... yo a veces me siento con la necesidad de dejar la mía de lado por que la sonrisa comienza a pesar y a doler…_

_¿No lo sabías?, mi sonrisa es una máscara que siempre he usado y que gracias a tu he perfeccionado para aparentar ser el débil de los dos, para siempre dejar ver que me vencías de una o de otra forma, mi sonrisa siempre fue tu trofeo de victoria, siempre tu victoria._

_A veces me pregunto su te amo tanto como para dejarte siempre a la delantera y ganarlo todo aún acuesta de mi propio bienestar y orgullo; te amo tanto que si, la respuesta es que sí, te he entregado todo y no te he pedido nada a cambio, ni siquiera cuando no me decías que me querías… aún así no te exigí nada por que te conozco._

_Tu no me conociste y eso fue tu peor error conmigo por que nunca te esforzaste en lograrlo, solo te impusiste a mi lado junto a tus reglas que yo acepté a cambio de tenerte a mi lado._

_Todo tiene un precio, hasta tus victorias lo tienen._

_No sé si esto para ti signifique un precio que pagar, pero voy a darte lo último que me queda ya que no tengo a quién dárselo mas que a mi ultimo tesoro._

_Te daré lo último que puedo darte._

_Mi vida._

_Te amo Tezuka._

_Cuídate y hasta siempre._

_**Fuji Syusuke.**_

----------------------------------------Venganza VI ----------------------------------------

Sus ojos se nublaron perdiendo el enfoque en la bella y elegante caligrafía sobre el papel color hueso, sus manos temblaron al igual que sus labios y dos cascadas se convirtieron sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que sus dedos perdieron la fuerza necesaria, soltando el papel sobre sus piernas.

Dos de las cuatro hojas se deslizaron por sus rodillas cayendo al suelo haciendo un ligero ruido al tocar el acolchonado suelo.

Cerrando sus ojos, suspiró dolorosamente y se dejó caer hacía atrás de la cama relajando su cuerpo, dejando fluir sus lágrimas ahora por sus sientes cayendo a la hermosa colcha blanca que cubría su cama.

-No…Suke….

Dijo débilmente apretando sus puños contra las níveas sábanas que cubrían su cama.

En un arranque de desesperación, se levantó para tomar el sobre blanco en que venían dobladas las hojas de su carta, al aventarlo la nostalgia lo invadió de nuevo y solo giró su rostro hacia las hojas tiradas en el suelo y se acercó lentamente.

Volvió a tomar las cuatro hojas acomodándolas en orden y fue a recoger el sobre arrugado por su frustración e intentó alisarlo leyendo tanto el destinatario con su nombre como el remitente con el nombre del ojiazul.

Acaricio el sobre con devoción y besó el nombre del remitente y susurró suavemente su nombre.

-Te amo… Suke.

Su voz se quebró antes de decir cualquier otra cosa y sus sentidos se nublaron, la poca conciencia sana que aún conservaba, desapareció dejando salir completamente lo que tanto mencionaba el otro en su carta, el mounstro que llevaba dentro.

La ira, la impotencia y el dolor lo llevaron a cometer lo que vino después…

----------------------------------------Venganza VI ----------------------------------------

Un día después.

-No entiendo lo que lo provocó tanto…

-Doctor, sabemos del estado mental del Joven Tezuka

-Sí, sin embargo, no creí que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-Lo sabemos bien…

-Manda la el oficio para la liberación de la indemnización y la corona de flores a la familia de la enfermera.

-Ya lo hice

-Bien.

----------------------------------------Venganza VI ----------------------------------------

El cielo estaba totalmente gris, era una tarde fría de finales de abril donde parecía que todo estaba triste y desilusionado, las vestimentas negras resaltaban entre las piedras blancas y el pasto verde, las caras entristecidas de todos, su depresión y decepción tatuados en sus facciones.

Era su funeral, el entierro del gran Tezuka Kunimitsu.

La familia Tezuka encabezaba la procesión mientras que seis de los integrantes del equipo titular cargaban el elegante ataúd de madera, el resto del equipo estaba detrás, seguido por los amigos y conocidos de la familia y del excapitán de Seigaku.

Hyoutei hacia su elegante presencia, Atobe junto a Kabaji encabezaban al equipo titular y detrás de ellos el famoso Rikkai dai.

Todos vestían hermosamente una vestimenta negra que los hacía resaltar su elegancia y su tristeza por igual.

La entrenadora Ryuzaki venía exactamente detrás del féretro que era cargado por Momoshiro, Caído, Inui, Oishi, Kawamura y Eiji mientras que subían la pequeña cuesta en un cami8no de adoquín marrón marcando el camino hacia donde la carpa se levantaba.

-Ryuzaku-sensei… ¿Por qué no vino Fuji-senpai?

La voz ronca del chico de ojos dorados, se perdió en la nada, la vieja entrenadora no respondió absolutamente nada y siguió caminando hasta llegar al destino final donde le darían el último adiós al Capitán.

Los chicos depositaron el ataúd sobre los elásticos blancos manchados de tierra para comenzar a bajarlo lentamente con estos y algunas poleas a las esquinas, entre sollozos de su madre y la entrenadora con su nieta, el ambiente se impregnaba de una gran nostalgia.

Los miembros del equipo comenzaron a aplaudir con lágrimas en los ojos y poco después todos estaban haciéndolo, incluyendo a los otros equipos presentes.

-Capitán de Seigaku, Campeón Nacional… Tezuka Kunimitsu… -una voz alta apareció entre los aplausos, haciendo voltear a todos.

-Fuji!!

Todos hicieron un camino para que el castaño pasara entre ellos, vestido de negro como todos, el rostro como de costumbre, sin su sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, entre sus brazos, un ramo de rosas aromáticas rojas, y en el centro del ramo, una solitaria rosa amarilla.

Se detuvo a la orilla de la fosa y vio como el féretro de Tezuka llegaba hasta el fondo y abrió los ojos.

Sacó de entre el hermoso ramo de rosas, aquella flor amarilla y sonriendo la dejó caer en la fosa, logrando ver como rebotaba con la madera y se deslizaba hacia uno de los costados del féretro.

_ Por fin Tezuka… me has dado lo que me pertenecía… tu vida _

-Te perdono y descansa en paz… -susurró antes de hacerse para atrás y ver como iban sepultando a Tezuka con palas de tierra, como esta iba cubriendo la hermosa madera barnizada y los restos mortales de su capitán se iban alejando de él cada vez más.

Aparto la vista cuando el cielo enfurecido comenzó a dejar caer truenos haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes, exceptuando a él.

Todos se comenzaron a retirar poco a poco, hasta la familia de Tezuka ya se había ido, pero el permaneció inmóvil ante esa fría lápida blanca observando el nombre grabado en ella.

Cerró y abrió los ojos en un instante sonriendo, después se hinco frente a la lápida y dejó el ramo de rosas frente a esta, después se acercó a acariciar el grabado nombre en negro de Tezuka, y besó la lápida fría y mojada, después se aparto.

-Te voy a extrañar… Tezuka…-

----------------------------------------Venganza VI ----------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora: **

Para quien no lo sabe xD, las rosas tienen un significado según sus colores, por ejemplo, las rosas que usa Syusuke en el entierro de Tezuka, la rosa amarilla representa el desprecio o el odio, las rosas rojas es el amor y la pasión. Quise representar el corazón de Syusuke con ese ramo de rosas, amándolo locamente pero en un pedazo de su corazón odiándolo por haber matado a su hermano.

**Para finalizar:**

Agradezco a todos y cada uno de mis lectores, ya que gracias a ustedes, este final pude ser, ya que en verdad, no tenía la mayo intención de pasar del primer capitulo como lo había dicho en ese entonces, sin embargo, me convencieron de que si, le faltaba un mejor final xD.

Sé que no es el final que muchos hubieran deseado (feliz xDU), creo que este final va más acorde con el titulo, aunque la verdad, esto iba a terminar en el tercer capitulo, pónganlo como si este fuera el epilogo –o extra- que les doy xD.

Bien, de nuevo muchas gracias, este es mi primer fic terminado de POT con más de un capitulo S, y es que casi no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer más , pero intento lograr terminar mi proyecto "Power and Glory", aunque ando pensando bien si cambiarle el titulo principal o no xD, tengo que pensarlo detenidamente.

Una vez más, gracias a todos, y nos vemos en mis siguientes fics!


End file.
